la segunda oportunidad de Naruto
by hotday
Summary: naruto muere en la batalla contra Madara, pero como dicen por ahí, una pequeña esperanza se levantara para nuestro héroe
1. capitulo 1

Nota: naruto muere en la batalla contra Madara, pero como dicen por ahí, una pequeña esperanza se levantara para nuestro héroe.

(soy nuevo, por si acaso me equivoco)

Hola-hablar normal

_Hola_-hablar en mente

**Hola-**demonios que hablan

_**hola**_**-**demonios que piensan

**JUTSU-**técnicas o poderes

(hola)- ese seré yo en la historia

Nota2: Lo siento por no decir nada lo que marque es que no tune tiempo y ustedes saben que mi madre me mataría jeje

1 Kami sabia por el que le paso al rubio y por eso se siente triste por no ayudarle

2 Shinigami es la diosa de la muerte y es por eso que se preocupa

3 El guardián de los bosques no es de power ranger si preguntan digamos que yo lo invente, en pocas palabras es un protector de los bosque y a la vez entrena los que deben se entrenado por ejemplo Naruto

4 El guardián siempre dirá eso por él es inmortal y también le gusta decir eso jeje

5 No tiene nombre, porque, bueno eso se me ocurrió pero en este capitulo tendrá un nombre humano para no levantar sospechas y no responder pregunta, pero se pregunta si estará con Naruto si como new life and second chances (no es mi propiedad)

6 ese mundo yo lo invente, porque ese es el mundo perteneciente del guardián (ya se es repetitivo lo siente) digamos que es el cruce del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos (el cielo o el infierno)

MUY BIEN QUE COMIENCE LA HISTORIA

Nota 3: no soy perteneciente de Naruto o otra cosa relacionada (ops se me olvido poner eso jeje)

Capitulo 1: nuevos cambios segundas oportunidades

El rubio se despertó de la cama temprano (que raro no¿) y lo que vio le saco el alma, literalmente

¿?:Estoy aquí para agarrar tu alma estúpido mortal (si voy a poner eso haora en adelante y si voy a hacer cambios les aviso) lo dijo con una voz mortal

Naruto:Shi-Shi-SHINIGAMI

Shinigami: si ese soy yo jajajaja – se rio que incluso asustaría a los muertos (ya saben porque)

Nuestro joven héroe se asusto tanto que se hizo, pero lo que más le impresiono es que esa risa no era malévola si no de diversión?

Pof ¿?:Jajajaa – era ni nada nida menos que el guardián (1) (eso sí es de malos)

Naruto:guar-guardián. Casi me das el susto de mi vida (sabes te lo dio)

Guardián:lo se pero fue muy divertido, pero fuera de eso ya no me llames mi título, joven Naruto – lo dijo aun con una lagrima en la cara hasta Kurama¡

Naruto:Y ahora como te llamare¿

Robertson:Robertson, joven naruto

N (ahora voy a hacer eso porque ya me duele la mano pero otros tendrán con los nombre completos):bueno buena broma pero- no lo pudo completar la oración porque miro la hora

N: o mi dios voy a llegar tarde a la academia¡- lo dijo mientras salió pitando

R: ja mortales y niños- lo dijo mientras miraba el cielo dentro del apartamento (en una ventana)

Cambio de escena

Naruto por poco llega tarde pero bueno rompió las puertas que la tendrá que pagar después (que fuerza¡)

**SUSPIRO** N: por poco- entro hasta que vio a todos sus amigos (en paquetes de niño por supuesto) que casi lloro de alegría, porque estaba Shino, Ino, Shakura; Sasuke(lamentablemente); Shikamaru, chouji, kiba, y sobre todo a Hinata, pero se sonrojo la chica que el rubio le comenzaba a gustarle

**SUSPIRO DE FELICIDAD** N: _Aun recuerdo esa conversación que tuvimos Hinata-hime (princesa)_

**FLASHBACK**

H (Hinata): NA-Naruto-kun estas bien

N: No no estoy bien Hinata-chan

H: Porque¿ Naruto-kun

**CON TRISTEZA** N: porque tengo miedo de perder y si no soy bastante- lo interrumpió Hinata

H: no, yo sé no perderás Naruto-kun- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

N: porque estás segura de eso Hinata

H: porque creo en ti y-y yo te- teamo Naruto-kun siempre lo he hecho, pero tenia mied- lo interrumpió Naruto porque la estaba abrazando

H: Na-Natuto-

N: Hinata no- no sé como devolverte esas cosas que-que me hiciste a mi Hinata- dijo con lagrimas- por eso te devolveré el fafor- dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos

H: Naruto-kun siempre creeré en ti Naruto y no me importa que digan siempre estaré contigo para quitarte esa soledad- dijo mirándolo con la misma profundida

Los dos se acercaban mas y mas hasta que se dieron un beso tipo telenovela frente a la luz de la luna, porque ellos saben si ganan la guerra estarán juntos por siempre

N: te amo Hinata y gracias por todo

H: y yo a ti Naruto-kun

Lo dijieron abrazandose acostados en un campo (que hermoso no¿)

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

N:_ ninca olvidare eso Hinata-chan yo se que cambiare eso y estaremos juntos como te prometi_

Naruto supo que iba a hacer esa promesa, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

¿: Naruto que estás haciendo aquí tapando la puerta, si se puede saber?

N: I-Iruka-sensei-dijo casi sin contener las lagrimas

I: si y si se puede saber porque estas hai

N: amm bueno solo estaba nervioso con qué equipo voy a estar – _creo que se cual será_

I:bueno ahora ve a tu asiento okey – lo dijo mientras Naruto iba a su puesto pero no a su puesto donde estaba Shakura que les impresiono a todos, hasta incluso Iruka, si no se fue a lado de Hinata

N: hola Hinata como estas

H: N-Naruto-kun q-que estás haciendo aquí – dijo imprecionada porque sabia siempre estaría sentaría con Shakura

N: bueno pero no estas nerviosa con quien tu estaras no¿

H: bueno si un poco, per-pero naruto-kun con quien tu-tu quieres estar

N:bueno me gustaría estar contigo en tu equipo o en le mio si tenemos suerte – dijo sorprendiendo a la hojiblanca con esas palabras

H: _quire estar conmigo – _repe pitío esas palabran una y otra vez en su cabeza pero lo que la mas impresiono y se sonrojo fue que estaba sentándose a lado suyo

N:_ me gusta cuando se sonroja, fui muy tondo por no dame cuenta – _**O enserio o necesitas lentes he – **_jajaja que graciosito_

I: bueno ya que estamos aquí vamos a darle los escuadrones respectivos; esp N 1

Sak(Sakura): oye baka sabes aquí están los graduados

N: bueno y que es esto – se señalo el protector

Sas(Sasuke): bueno dobe pareciera que te lo robastes a un ninja que se le olvida

Cuando casi le iba responder naruto, iruka lo interrumpió

I: sasuke yo le di a naruto mi protector porque ya paso la pruebe

Sak: pero iru-

**INTERRUMPIENDO** I: yo se lo di porque alguien se robo el pergamino prohibido, pero fuera de eso esaq 7 sera

Sasuke Uchiha:mp (esto será lo que van a decir)

Naruto Uzumaki:_ bien pero cual será la sorpresa que me dejo el gua- digo robertosn_

Hinata Hyuga

**Sorprendido** N:_e-entonces esta es la respuesta de Robertson_

**Igual de sorprendida **H:_e-estoy con naruto-kun_

**Sus sueños rompiéndose **Sak: pero iruka-sensei no leístes mal el escuadrón – dijo cruzando los dedos para saber si no es una broma (obvio que no lo es golpeadora rosa)

I: no, no lo es el Hokage escribió estos escuadrones, y ahora esq 8

Kiba Ynusuka (no se como escribrilo)

Shino Aburame

Shakura Harruno

Esq 9 no hay alguno todavía (el equipo Gai o otra cosa no lo se)

Esq 10 sera el equipo ino-shika-cho

Bueno alumnos me dio mucho gusto ser su profesor en estos últimos años en 2 horas van a ver su respectivo sensei hasta entonces me despido, a y además tengan este tiempo libre para conocerse un poco mejor

Cambio de escena

Naruto estaba charlando con hinata para esperar a su sensei por mas de 4 HORASSS, pero estaba digamos divirtiéndose y hinata tartamudea poco pero aun se estaba sonrojándose hasta que por fin llego

K (Kakashi): hola a todos, lo siento me perdí en el camino de la vida

**ENFADADO **Sas: maldita sea mentiroso llegaste tarde

K: ups – sonrió su famosa sonrisa de ojo – bueno lo que yo veo es que te odio y ustedes dos son muy tranquilos me gusta

N: jejeje no me hagas sonrojarme kakashi-sensei. _Aun recuerdo cuando recuperaste los recuerdos sensei_

**Flashback**

N: kakashi-sensei – corrió para alcanzar a su antiguo sensei

K: quien eres niño. _Es el hijo de mi sensei pero que querra_

N: es que kakashi no me ibas a decir las aventuras que tuvo tu y mi padre – dijo eso que sorprendió a su sensei

K: naruto quien te dijo eso

N: pero tú me lo dijiste en la otra vida

K: como que la otra vida¿ - dijo con preocupado

N: Robertson pudes venir un momento

Kakashi se estaba confundiéndose hasta que vio otro niño con la misma edad de naruto

N: puedes darle los recuerdos de kakashi

R: si, joven naruto. Kakashi recuerde sus recuerdos – miro directamente a los ojos del señor pelo de gris

K: qu-que es esto, hahahaha – grito tan fuerte por los recuerdos, el equipo, zabuza, su lucha con pain y su muerte – **SUSPIRANDO POR FALTA DE AIRE** na-naruto co-como sobreviviste

R: culpable jeje, digamos que hice que naruto retrocediera en el tiempo, nada complicado

N: ahora sensei que vas hacer ahora¿

K: como que ahora

N: bueno tienes todos los recuerdos y ahora que vas a hacer le vas a decirle al hokage o que

Kakashi lo pensó un poco hasta que – se que estas preocupado pero no le voy a decirle nada, pero ahora que vamos a hacer¿

N: bueno primero no llegues tarde ok

K: de acuerdo solo esta vez ok - dijo con carita perrito (hay que chuqui)

N: de acuerdo, adiós kakashi y gracias – dijo abrazándolo y llorando, y él le devolvió hasta que desapareció (fue naruto si preguntan) – fue un clon¿ - dijo sorprendido kakashi – si, si fue el, bueno adiós kakashi – son esas palabras desapareció del lugar – bueno vamos a hacer los cambios naruto y gracias por confiar en mí – dijo kakashi con una lagrima hasta que desapareció en un pof

**Fin del flashback**

K: bueno nos veremos en el techo – le guiño a naruto sin que nadie se enterase

**Cambio de escena**

Mientras que los 3 genins se dirigían vieron a su sensei con un libritom naranja

N: _hay cosas que nunca cambian _– naruto lo pensó feliz

K: bueno vamos a conocernos, voy primero yo, me llamo kakashi, tengo muchas cosas que me gustan y otras que no, mi futuro bueno estoy aquí, y mi sueño no lo he pensado

Los 3: _solo nos dijistes su nombre _– con una gota tipo anime

K: bueno tu primero emo

**GRUÑIDO** sas: mi nombre es sasuke, no me gustan muchas cosas pero tengo muchas cosas que me disgustan, los sueños solo es una palabra vacía pero tengu un propósito, restaurar mi clan y matar a alguien

Mientras que naruto y kakashi casi no se sorprendieron, pero a hinata se asusto, y naruto lo supo y la abrazo

N: tranquila hinata-chan estoy aquí

**CON LA CARA ROJA** H: gr-gracias na-naruto-kun

K: bueno ahora viene el rubio

N: bueno, me gusta el ramen y personas como jiji(Sarutobi), iruka, áyame, el viejo teuchi(no como se llama por si acaso lo dije mal), (lo dijo un rubor) a hinata y me gusta entrenar, no me gusta cuando el ramen instantáneo cuando se tarda más de 3 minutos, personas pervertidas, personas que lastiman a otras por ser débiles o que son superiores, y mi sueño es ser hokage para proteger mi aldea y mis seres queridos – cuando naruto dijo a hinata como sus cosas que le gustaban, que se ruborizo pero se dijo que no se desmallara

K: bueno ahora viene la hyugaç

H: b-bueno las cosas que me gustan son las flores y mis amigos, lo que no me es que mi padre no me diga que soy una vergüenza para mi clan y mi sueño es que y-yo pueda – cuando miro a naruto se ruborizo – estar con alguien – cuando hinata esa ultimo frase naruto se ruborizo un poc, pero cuando llego lo de su padre el sabia que tendría que hablar con él, porque él sabe que su padre no es malo si no algo robusto y a la vez fue obligado por los ancianos

K: bueno mañana comenzara el verdadero examen genin

H: como que eso, no terminamos el examen para hacernos genins

K: si pero eso fue para sacar a los más débiles y este examen será para sacar a los escuadrones por ciertos motivos ok, mañana nos veremos a las 10 a.m. ok, nos vemos - y desapartecio en un pof

N: bueno nos veremos mañana

H: para d-donde vas n-naruto-kun

N: bueno hinata-chan voy a hacer una cosa okey – se fue después de un guiño a una ruborizada hinata

Cambio de escena

N: bueno Robertson para que me llamastes y para qué es ese cofre¿- pregunto mientras miraba el cofre

R: bueno estará tu arma, joven naruto – antes que preguntara el guad digo Robertson golpeo el cofre y salió 3 armas – antes que preguntes tienes que elegir una de estas 3 armas naruto, la primera son 2 espadas, la segunda son una cuchillas (son como lo utiliza ilian en warcraft) y la tercera un martillo. Naruto tienes que elegir una de estas 3 armas para poder entrenar, pero tienes que elegir una sola

Naruto cerró los ojos para saber que arma elegir, su mano estaba en el martillo pero agarro las espadas – ro-Robertson qu-que me paso – pregunto un confundido naruto

R: eso joven naruto esas espadas te eligieron como su espadachín

N: espera están vivas estas espadas

R: no, no lo están pero espadas te eligieron. Pero antes que preguntes así está el orden. Las espadas son para las pesonas aguiles

N: como yo

R: exacto, las cuchillas son para las personas mas agiles

N: como los hyugas no¿

R: exacto, y los martillos son paras las personas fuertes y agiles

N: como rock lee

R: si, a y además tiene un sistema de seguridad

N: como que sistema de seguridad¿

R: 1 solo tu puedes sacar la espada o el creador ósea yo, 2 si alguien agarra la espada ya desenfundada pesara mas de 10000 toneladas pero para ti y yo pesara como una pluma entiendes

N: guay solo guay es impresionante estas espadas lo tengo que admitir

R: muy bien naruto desenfunda la espada – mientras decía eso saco sus espadas dios saben donde

N: e-espera un momento – ya era tarde porque Robertson salió corriendo con la intensión de dañar a naruto, pero lo que más le impresiono fue que saco sus espadas como si tuviera una vida entera con esas espadas – co-como lo hice si no tengo una profesión con estas espadas

R: eso es sencillo – dijo mientras saltaba atrás – esas espadas pertenecieron a otros espadachines y digamos que tú tienes sus habilidades musculares y lo que tú hiciste es un perfecto ejemplo de eso, pero también necesitas improvisar

N: puedo también sacar poder hacia la espada

R: si si puedes

N: entonces **BLADE RASSENGAN –** su espada era un esplendor azul y ataco al guardián pero lo esquivo peo el hoyo fue muy profundo como las pesas de rock lee

N: ja estoy en el juego **BLADE KYUBI –** no paso nada hasta que 2 garras del kyubi aparecieron

R: oh mierda, esto me dolerá mañana – lo golpearon no las espadas si no las garras, pero su daño fue muy potente porque cada vez que los tocaban pareciera que un camión lo golpeara (jeje transformer) o si no dejaba un agujero como blade rassengan pero más ancho

R: _este chico es genial pero ahora voy a pelear en serio – _cuando casi le golpea una garra desapareció y aprecio atrás del rubio que le dio una tremenda patada pero pof

R: _un clon¿_

N: atrás tuyo – naruto salió de la tierra y creó un clon de sombra – ahora veras **RASSENGAN**

R: o mierda – el rassengan de naruto le choco y salió disparado y choco con un par de rocas (chuza¡ **X**) – eres bueno… muy bueno lo tengo que admitir…pero mira atrás – desapareció en el aire, naruto volteo pero fue tarde – gane – Robertson tenia la espada apuntando al rubio – tengo que admitir que tú fuiste uno de los pocos que sude a la gota gorda felicitaciones pasates mi prueba, se termino entrenamiento bien hecho, joven naruto

N: como que se termino la practica kenjutsu

R: sí y felicitaciones pero tendras que seguir practicando para sacar nuevos trucos jeje, ahora practicaremos las recnicas ninjas, como el rassengan

N: que tiene de malo¿

R: nada es que tienes que utilizarlo solo contigo sin un solo con entiendes¿

N: pero mi control del chakra es mala

R: se pero hay un dicho, con la practica hace a la perfección, ahora preparate

3 Horas después

Han pasado un par de horas y naruto ya aprendió como hacer un rassengan con una sola mano

R: excelente trabajo joven naruto, ahora vamos ver el futon: rassengan shuriken

N: pero y si lo-

R: lo harás confía en mi naruto – lo interrumpió a naruto pero el tenia confianza hacia él, pero si algo mal el ya sabía que hay que hacer

N: muy bien hagámoslo – dijo naruto con mucha confianza pero a la misma vez con miedo – **FUTON: RASSENGAN SHURIKEN –** cuando naruto lo lanzo Robertson se impresiono que lo lanzara como una shuriken y también por el daño y la distancia que provoco, pero el sabia que esta abilidad era para los más fuertes o para un batallón o un ejército – hahahaha – ese grito asusto al hombre que sabía donde era, era con naruto

R: llava aguanto hijo **TECNICAS DE LOS BOSQUES(1): TRASLAMIENTO DE LA FUERZA –** toco el suelo y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos naruto se recupero como si no hubiera pasado nada

N: gracias… Robertson

R: bien aprendiste varias técnicas – le puso un sello etiqueta al brazo del rubio – si preguntas que es es para la técnica y para que lo controles y cuando te sientas te lo quitas ok joven naruto

N: gr-gracias – y su conciencia se fue

R: kakashi creo que será un mal dia para mañana jeje

El día siguiente

Fueron las 10 a.m. de la mañana y todos hasta de sorpresas de ellos también de kakashi

K: bien este será su trabajo – agarro 2 campanillas (como el que utiliza los gatos espero que no sea el de tora jeje) – me las que quitar en un promedio de 5 horas si no me lo quitan en ese periodo todos ustedes volverán a la academia por siempre – todos (excepto naruto) se sorprendieron de la respuesta si fracasaban – muy bien, 3, 2, 1, comiencen¡

Todos saltaron y naruto creo 2 clones uno para sasuke y otro para hinata

Clon N1: muy bien sasuke tendremos que trabajar en equipo para hacer esto okey

Sas: no, no trabajare contigo yo puedo hacerlo porque soy un uchiha

Clon N1: hay que genio – y pof desapareció. Y mientras con hinata

Clon N2: hinata hay que trabajar en equipo para poder ganar ok

H: o-okey n-naruto

Clon N2: bien este es el plan – le dijo el plan – entendiste hinata-chan

H: o-okey – y en un pof – era un clon pero no le tengo que defraudar – y así se fue a otro lugar (u otro escondite)

N(esta vez este es el origina): estoy aquí – mientras decía eso sacaba sus espadas

K: bien entonces tu serás el primero que me ataques no

N: si, pero cuídate ok. _Espero que mi plan funcione_

Y naruto estaba atacando a kakashi, pero se se sorprendió no por el daño de la espada sino por la flexibilidad como las usa, como si tuviera toda una vida con ellas. Pero kakashi no se dio cuenta que hinata estaba atrás suyo agarrando los cascabeles, mientras que naruto lo distrae

**ZAS** rompió en 2 un kunai de kakashi como si fuera mantequilla hasta que lo golpeo una patada muy rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

K:e-eres muy bueno…demasiado diría yo

N:mp gracias, pero por favor no me agás sonrojarme okey

Sas: _voy a obligarle a que me enseñe esos trucos o simplemente les robare esas espadas_

H:_ guay es muy bueno espero que pueda enseñarme alguien débil como yo – _lo que no supo es que tanto como Robertson como naruto y dijieron a la misma a la vez – _te vamos a entrenar_

N: muy bien prepárate **TECNICA DE LA ESPADA: HURACAN DE LAS ESPADAS –** naruto giro pero giraba mas y mas rápido hasta que creó un huracán

K: o mierda – dijo eso mientras que ese huracán lo alaba pero lo que más le impresiono fue que lo lanzo hacia él – o maldita sea¡ - lo succiono y pareciera que lo golpeasen una y otra vez sin parar, hasta que paro

N: tienes suerte que fue un tornado de bajo nivel, porque si fuera un poco mas fuerte digamos que serias sushi de kakashi. Ahora hinata¡ - mientras decía eso hinata activo su byakugan y ella sabia que naruto la miraba y fue con el cun su yiokel activado (no sé cómo se escribe ups) y kakashi le dio varias veces no por la rapidez sino por el cansancio que estaba y le daba unos bueno ataques hasta que termino

N: muy bien mi turno **TECNICAS DE LOS BOSQUES: GRAN PRISION DEL BOSQUE **– y kakashi fue encerrado en una clase de prisión – aun no he termine¡ **GRAN PRISION DEL** **APOCALYPSI **– alrededor de kakashi crecieron unas matas que se convirtieron en lanzas – adiós –se lanzaron hasta que **RIING** kakashi abrió su ojo y se sorprendió ver una lanza casi tocando un ojo bueno y se libero

30 Minutos después

Había un sasuke no muy veliz porque estaba atado

K: bien ustedes no lograron su prometido de esta misión – vio tanto como naruto y hinata riendo – que es tan gracioso¿

N y H: es que estas equivocado sensei – hinata levanto la mano para ver los dos cascabeles

K: pero que – vio en su pantalón no 2 cascabeles sino 2 piedritas con el igual peso – como

N: simple yo lo pensé en todo desde la distracción hasta el ataque

K: y ahora que vas a hacer con eso naruto – lo que impresiono a kakashi y a hinata es que agarro los dos cascabeles y le dio uno a hinata y a sasuke (lo libero naruto)

H: pe-pero naruto q-que pasara contigo

N: tranquila por eso habrá próximo año

K: eso no será necesario, porque ustedes 3 pasan¡

Todos: que¡

K: pasan pero sasuke usted por ser un uchiha no va a ser el capitán del equipo si no naruto

Sas: que es no de-

K: sasuke el planeo todo un plan en menos de un minuto y casi me mata – miro de reojo a naruto

N: oye no fue mi culpa que fueras lento – dijo para defenderse

K: da igual, naruto será el capitán y punto

Sas: oye tu dobe enséñame todas esas habilidades de las espadas

N: y porque mmm

Sas: porque soy un uchiha

N: déjame pensarlo… si ve a dar 20 vueltas toda la aldea por una semana con gai sensei y lo pensare trato

Sas: no, entonces dame esas espadas entonces¡

N: no sasuke, no te lo voy a dar, y además estas espadas son únicas, porque solo las puedo sacar espadas yo y su creador

Sas: entonces damelas

N: de acuerdo – le dio sus espadas al emo y que impresiono a todos fue cuando agarro las espadas hizo un gran agujero demasiado grande y agarro sus espadas – vez te lo dije, hinata¿

H: s-si que pasa n-naruto

N: quieres salir a comer ahora – le extendió la mano

**SORPRENDIDA** H: si naruto-kun¡. A que h-hora naruto

N: que tal a las 5

H: s-si

N: bueno entonces adiós hinata-hime – se fue naruto corriendo dejando un sasuke enojado, un kakashi muy feliz y una hinata sonrojada

H: _voy a salir con naruto-kun y me llamo hime –_ lo pensó muy feliz

3 Horas después

Hinata estaba esperando a naruto con un vestido que reviviría a los muertos (se imaginan eso) hasta que vio a su príncipe azul

N: hola hinata, vaya te ves hermosa

**SONROJADA** H: g-gracias y tu también naruto-kun

N: vamos¿ - dijo extendiendo la mano

H: s-si – dijo aun un poco sonrojada – pero adónde vamos¿

N: bueno me dijo un amigo que tiene una reservación en un lugar vamos

H: s-si

En las montañas de los kages

H: guay es muy bello lugar y ahí están nuestras sillas – mientras comían, atrás unos árboles estaban una banda¿

Chico1: vamos¿

Chico2: si vamos¡

Música maestro (estas partes serán de música)

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Yeah  
Una oportunidad remix**

Una oportunidad, solo espero yo, para que afectes  
toda mi realidad  
Fácil de pensar que mi mente y mi corazón algún día  
te van a extrañar  
No consigo ser tu abrigo, ser más que un amigo ooo,

por ti escrito  
Y es la verdad cada minuto muero por una oportunidad

Te odio y es porque te quiero tanto, mis sueños pasan  
mi mente cuando me levanto  
Quiero perderme, quiero ser tu cigarro, para estar  
entre tus besos y consumirme entre labios, el tiempo  
es sabio al saber que yo sabria que me enamoraria de  
ti todavia  
pero poder estar ahi, si me das el si, si es asi veras como  
te amo hasta morir  
se que tenemos hoy una amistad pero podria ser mejor si  
me das la oportunidad de poder estar contigo a solas  
en la playa sentados en el muelle donde recuerdos se callan  
me siento perdido, dejate querer, tu inicial esta en mi  
cuello pa sentir que estas aqui, disculpa si alguna  
ves te hice daño sin querer  
ya no hay nada que perder desde que te perdi a ti  
(una oportunidad) para llenarte del cariño que mereces,  
para decirte te extraño tanto, estoy peor de lo que  
parece (una opotunidad )  
para desaparecer y ya

en que asi te he de pensar , como yo te volvere a extrañar  
y asi ponte a pensar que como yooo mas nadie te podra amar  
y asi como yo ,mas nadie te podra amar  
una oportunidad solo espero yo  
para que afectes toda mi realidad, facil de pensar  
que mi mente y mi corazon todo el dia te van a extrañar  
no consigo ser tu abrigo ser mas que un amigo ooo  
por ti escribo y es la verdad cada minuto muero por  
una oportunidad

buenos dias señorita anoche prendi una velita pa ver  
si bajas  
san el pedrito un dia y me visita, le pediria un milagro  
aunque no sea muy devoto, dejame verla pues no me conformo  
con su foto, niña no es enbuste por favor no se me asuste  
o hacemos un convenio  
o arreglamos un ajuste ute lo que yo buscaba entre la  
gente (lo que nunca encontre hasta tenerla de frente )  
pero siempre hay un pero y me desespero esperare por  
ti desde (enero hasta enero) prefiero que me digas ya  
lo que estas pensando por que me han dicho que el  
desesperao muere esperando  
(una oportunidad) es lo que yo necesito (una oportunidad)  
pa llenar tus requisitos (una oportunidad) es lo  
unico que quiero tres, dos, uno cero pasa el tiempo  
y me muero

mirame, quiero sentirte ya a mi lado solo sienteme,  
de ti estoy enamorao solo cuidame, solo pienso decirte  
te quiero te amo y te adoro , y que paso porque no  
estas ya a mi lado que sucedio  
tu me mantienes inspirado dime mi amor  
quiero tenerte a mi lado y pensar que asiiii como yo  
nadie te podra amar, tu me haces respirar y siiii  
me dieras la oportunidad tu verias que te amare  
noches y dias vida miaaaa

SEGUNDA MUSICA

TE AMO

Amo toda tu figura  
modelo de lo increíble  
bellaza y virtud en una  
tu soltura perdona  
no dejas morir a nadie  
y vas sembrándonos ilusiones  
tu no sabes lo que causas  
creo que aún no te has dado cuenta  
haces que la gente agradezca  
tu existencia

Te amo  
mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto  
mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño  
mas que a la balada de un niño cantando  
mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años  
mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres  
mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres  
mas que a nuestro juego preferido  
mas aun que esto te amo

Amo toda tu persona  
parábola de la vida  
poderosa cenicienta  
tu destreza para amarnos  
no olvidas dolor de nadie  
y te desvives por alegrarnos  
no has notado lo que eres  
y me aferro a que lo notes  
haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

Te amo  
mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto  
mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño  
mas que a la balada de un niño cantando  
mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años  
mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres  
mas que a mis impulsos mas que a mis placeres  
mas que a nuestro juego preferido  
mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a un largo viaje, mas que a un bello campo  
mas que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo  
mas que a tu pureza adornada de robles  
mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe  
mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores  
mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes  
mas que a nuestro beso primero  
mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a nuestro beso primero  
mas aun que esto te amo  
mas que a nuestro beso primero  
mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica  
noche de bodas  
mas aun que esto te amo  
(te amo, te amo)  
Te amo.

Tercera y última

Yo te esperare

**Yo te esperare...  
No sentaremos juntos frente al mar...  
Y de tu mano podre caminar...  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...  
Y tu mirada dice volveré...  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...**

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso  
Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te reso  
Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas

La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo...  
Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase (si te vas no vuelves) me persigue  
Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas  
No entiendo por que no contestas  
Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue

Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría  
Me dicen que hay estas, que no llame a la policía  
Luego cuelgan.  
Todavía no pierdo la fe, y se que algún día volverás  
Y pase lo que pase

(Coro)  
Yo te esperare...  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...  
Y de tu mano podre caminar...  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...  
Y tu mirada dice volveré...  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz...

Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo...  
Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño...

Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá  
Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar...  
Por q lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar...  
Por q solo espero q algun dia puedas escapar...

(Coro)  
Yo te esperare...  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar...  
Y de tu mano podre caminar...  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor...  
Y tu mirada dice volveré...  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare...

Si tu te vas no queda nada...  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada...  
Por que la tierra me quito tu mirada...  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
(Bis)

Wooooo...

Wooooo...

Ieeeeeee...

Cali & El Dandee

Wooooo...

Wooooo...

Si tu te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Por que la tierra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
(Bis)

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaree

H: e-eso fue hermoso

N: no más hermosa como tu

H: naruto – sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas hasta que se besaron tipo telenovela

Mientras que los chicos se fueron había un hombre que estaba mirando la bella escena

R: te lo dije joven naruto te dije que daría una sorpresa jeje – se esfumo en el aire para dejar solos a los tortolos

Por fin termine el siguiente ahora tendré que ir al hospital para que me reparen las manos auch pero bueno nos vemos y adiós los saluda hotday


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: naruto muere en la batalla contra Madara, pero como dicen por ahí, una pequeña esperanza se levantara para nuestro héroe.

(soy nuevo, por si acaso me equivoco)

Hola-hablar normal

_Hola_-hablar en mente

**Hola-**demonios que hablan

_**hola**_**-**demonios que piensan

**JUTSU-**técnicas o poderes

(hola)- ese seré yo en la historia

Nota 2: no soy perteneciente de Naruto o otra cosa relacionada (ops se me olvido poner eso jeje)

Capitulo 2: nuevas enseñanzas, viejas misiones

El equipo 7 estaba persiguiendo algo negro en medio de un bosque

K: el objetivo está ahí – pregunto kakashi con una radio – emo está ahí el objetivo¿

Sas: si, si esta el objetivo – dijo ocultándose

N: también lo veo – dijo apoyándose en un árbol

H: si también lo veo – se apoyaba en otro árbol

K: muy bien entonces, 3, 2, 1, go¡ - los 3 genins estaban persiguiendo a un gato¿

Sas: maldita sea, estúpido gato – dijo mientras el gato rasguño a la cara del emo, mientras que el gato llamado tora se iba donde estaban naruto y hinata, y salto con el rubio por un pescado jugoso

N: sasuke si así tratas a un animal no va a hacer tanto daño o tanta molestia jeje – dijo mientras que hinata la acariciaba el cuello del gatito (oye naruto comprale un gato a hinata¡)

K: el gato tiene el collar con tora

N: si, si lo tiene, kakashi-sensei

K: muy bien, volvamos a la torre del hokage.

A naruto no le necesitaban decir eso 2 veces, porque él quería volver ver al viejo sarutobi gracias a esta nueva oportunidad que le dieron

H: n-naruto en que piensas – dijo hinata con un pequeño rubor en la cara

N: no n-nada solo estaba pensando (madre mía¡ naruto uzumaki piensa ya va a comenzar el fin del mundo) – dijo eso mientras veía a su hinata con dos de sus cuchillas – _aun no me puedo creer que esto pasara._

Flashback

H: n-naruto te p-puedo un favor – dijo aun tartamudeando

N: si que pasa hinata¿

H: me pue-puedes entrenarme

N: como que entrenarte, espera eso significa de lo que hice ayer – la respuesta de naruto era un asentimiento

H: b-bueno si n-no quieres lo ente-

N: de acuerdo te entrenare, o mejor dicho no te entrenare

H: e-enserio gr-gracias naruto-sensei, pero que significa que no me vas a entrenar – pregunto confundida – y además por qué no entrenaste a sasuke

N: en primera no me llames sensei, porque me hace sentir viejo – la respuesta era una pequeña risa – segunda el que me enseño no fui yo mismo y además él sabrá que arma mejor contigo y tercera no le enseñaría a sasuke porque es un vengador y además la utilizaría para matar a cualquier persona y a su objetivo, ahora antes que me hagas otra pregunta vamos sígueme – y se fueron juntos tomados de las manos

Cambio de escena

Naruto y hinata estaban caminando en un bosque, que estaba asustando un poco a hinata, pero al final fio a un hombre sentado en el suelo meditando

R: a joven naruto, hinata me alegra que vinieran, que les puedes hacer por ustedes¿

Naruto le estaba diciendo a toque y señales de mano para que hablara – b-bueno quiero q-que me entrenes po-por favor – dijo hinata esperando la respuesta, pero aun así ella esperaba un no

R: de acuerdo ven aquí un momento okey – a hinata le impresiono la respuesta y también la cosa que hizo cuando hizo chaquear los dedos, y con eso antes de reaccionar apareció un baul

H: q-que es eso¿

R: adentro estarán tu arma – antes que pudiera preguntar la niña, pateo el baúl y aparecieron 3 armas (como anteriormente) – elige una y solo podrás cargar una

Entonces como dijo el desconocido (es que aun no lo conoce) ella extendió su mano y estaba encima de las espadas, pero lo que impresiono a los 2 hombres fue que eligió las cuchillas

H: valla son muy hermosas

R: hermosas y mortales diría yo, ahora bien vamos a entrenar prepárate – y así comenzó el mismo entrenamiento como el de naruto pero con hinata

Fin del Flashback

(después voy a decir los ataque y además estarán en español, no soy japonés ni escribo japonés) Naruto recordó eso y estaban en la puerta del hokage, y él sabía que era por tazuna y él sabía que iba por la lucha de zabuza y el cambiaria su muerte a vida

HS (hokage sarutobi): bueno si esta el equipo 7, bien este será su próxima misión – antes que pudiera decir algon interrumpió naruto – a jiji nos puedes darnos otra misión que estas son muy aburridas, danos una misión más grande¡ - dijo naruto esperando ya la respuesta – bien entonces será eso, tazuna puedes pasar – dijo sarutobi mientras que se adentraba un viejo (ya saben como es así que no me voy a matar eso)

T(tazuna): estos son los ninjas que me van a proteger, no dije un grupo de ninjas especializados no un grupo de mocosos – dijo tazuna enfureciendo al pato

Sas: que dijistes viejo loco – antes que pudiera reaccionar kakashi lo interrumpió, mientras hacía eso naruto estaba hablando con hinata

N: hinata estas preparada para esto¿

H: si, estoy lista (ella no va a tartamudear tanto pero si sonrojándose)

N: bien

HS: muy bien equipo ocho venga para acá

N:_ esto no me lo esperaba- _dijo eso mientras que el otro equipo entraba a la sala

KU (kurenai): si hokage que necesitas¿

HS: quiero que vayas a una misión Rank c con el equipo 7

K: pero hokage mis genins están listos pero aun no- lo interrumpió el hokage

HS: si, lo sé pero hay dos genins que si se meten en cualquier problema lo podrán sacar

KU: **SUSPIR**O bien lo hare

K: bien nos veremos en la puerta de la aldea en 3 horas adiosito – y desapareció

N: en serio estoy celoso de esa habilidad, pero bueno nos vemos luego – hizo un sello y desapareció

HS: _como aprendió el rayo amarrillo de su padre… no lo sabre pero lo tendré que preguntarle_

3 Horas después

El equip estaban saliendo de la villa hasta que vio un charco (naruto y kakashi)

N: hinata un genjutsu, preparada¿

H: estoy lista

Ellos estaban preparados hasta que aparecieron 2 sujetos con mascara para respirar (no se que son esas cosas) y atraparon a kakashi y lo mataron (es broma y ya lo saben)

Chico1 (no sé como se llaman): muy bien danos a tazuna y nadie saldrá herido

Chico 2: eso es cierto – dijeron confiados

N: a si entonces vamos a hacer esto **TECNICA DE LA ESPADA: BLADE KYUBI **– cuando dijo eso a kurenai estaba asustada hasta que aparecieron 2 garras y golpeo a uno

H: mi turno – dijo hinata poniéndose en modo de combate **TECNICA DE LAS CUCHILLAS: GRAN CORTE DE CHARKA** – cuando hizo eso ataco al hombre y no lo mato sino que le corto una línea de charka o el desactiva por un buen tiempo – aun no he terminado **TECNICA DE LAS CUCHILLAS: JIUKEN CUCHILLAS** – lo que hizo es que las partes afiladas cayeran y las lanzo y agarro al pobre hombre – **TIAGRAMA BYAKUGAN: 64 PUNTOS DE CHARKA**

Como dijo hinata golpeo al pobre hombre los 64 puntos de crarka (como neji en las finales de los exámenes chunins), y el pobre hombre cayo inconsciente por el duro trato que le hizo a hinata (auch)

H:_gracias Robertson por enseñarme y hacerme más fuerte – _dijo hinata pensativa hasta que un gennin se puso delante de ella (ya saben quien es)

Sas: muy buenos trucos ahora dame esas cuchillas, ahora – antes que hinata dijera algo naruto se puso delante de ella

N: ya basta dobe no vamos a hacer esta bobería de nuevo ok – dijo gruñendo y amenazando a sasuke – _lo siento sasuke no hay remedio, si te doy estas armas tu pondrás a todos en peligro y no lo hare_

Sas: bien como sea agarrare mi propia arma tarado – dijo eso hasta que alguien interrumpió

Kiba: bueno, bueno basta ya y vamos a nuestra misión – dijo preocupado

KU: guay kakashi enseñaste bien a naruto, y pensábamos (la junta de jonins) que solo ibas a entrenar a naruto – dijo en voz baja por sasuke o a shakura

K: gracias kurenai pero yo no fui el que entreno, digamos que lo entreno alguien más – el le mintió a ella, porque él sabe que Robertson le entreno, y naruto confía en él – muy bien nos vamos – dijo moverse el sensei que todos creían que estaban muerto (excepto naruto, hinata y kurenai) – pero antes quiero que me digas que pasa aquí – dijo con un poco de enojo

T: bueno verán – y les dijo todo, sobre su pueblo, el gatou, los mercenarios y los asesinos – por favor ayúdenme a mi pueblo, y le daré todo los que quieran

Sasuke iba decir algo, hasta que naruto lo interrumpió

N: si una cosa

T: que es – dijo preocupado y sudando a la gota gorda

N: que nos guie hasta allá y que pateemos gratis el trasero de ese señor gatou – dijo sorprendiendo no solo a tazuna, sino a todos que estaban con el

T: gracias naruto

N: muy bien nos vamos?

Cambio de escena

Sak: guay que grande – dijo ella asombrada por el tamaño del puente aun sin haber sido completado

T: si lo se

N: shh sakura haz silencio aquí hay enemigos y no quiero toparme con ninguno okey – dijo regañando a sakura, y antes que gritara a todo pulmón kurenai la detuvo

KU: lo que dice él es cierto

Kiba: si muy cierto, no sé porque pero me da mala espina aquí

Los genins llegaron a la orilla, hasta que naruto lanzo una piedra que ahuyento un conejo blanco

Sak: que hiciste baka, pobrecito conejito

Sas: que tienes miedo dobe – dijo con confianza

KU;H;Kiba:_ ese conejo tiene pelaje blanco y estamos en medio en verano_ – dijieron todos a la vez hasta que oyenron alguien gritando "abajo" a todo pulmon, y todos cayeron abajo

KU: que diablos, es-es

K:zabuza – dijo kakashi interrumpiéndolo

Z(zabuza): exactamente ninja copia, mh tu leyenda dice que tu copiaste más de 1000 justsu – dijo eso sorprendiendo a casi todos (bueno ya saben quiénes son ellos, y además voy a omitir la pelea de zabuza ya que kurenai no va luchar sino se quedara con los gennis)

Kakashi estaba atrapado en una burbuja de agua que puede rebeles cualquier cosa

Z: alguen mas, o me darán al constructor ehh – dijo que todos hasta kurenai le temblaron las columnas, literalmente

Sas: no voy a irme, porque soy un uchiha – dijo eso mientras que zabuza creó un clon de agua hacia sasuke y el resultado fue BOMM sasuke fue tirado hacia atrás como un muñeco de prueba (auch eso dejara una cicatriz jeje)

Sak: sasuke-kun¡ - dijo gritando a todo pulmón

Z: bien quien mas – y se puso al frente ni nada más ni nada menos que naruto, que sorprendió a todos

N: seré yo tu rival zabuza – dijo agarrando su espada para la batalla

Z: mmm esa es una espada bien fina, y es un buen dicho por mi jovencito pero veamos cómo puedes con diez de estos clones – y cuando termino aparecieron 10 de ellos (contando ya que había)

N: bien vamos – dijo preparándose y avanzo

Naruto es un excelente espadachín y elimino a los clones como si no fueran nada, y eso sorprendió a zabuza y que lo más le sorprendió fue que el dedo naruto decía "ven a a aquí"

N: suéltalo, y kakashi no interrumpas – dijo guiñando el ojo

K: okey

Z: bien – y desde ahí el escudo desapareció y kakashi salto al lado de naruto, pero lo que sorprendió al otro espadachín se fue sin decir nada a la orilla – bien preparate muchacho

N: bien

Y comenzó la lucha, y en un pestañear cruzaron espada contra espada y chocaron más rápido que estaban pensando, hasta que naruta le dio una tremenda patada a zabuza, pero fue un clon de agua, pero zabuza lo corto en 2 a naruto pero al final fue otro clon¿ - _que demonio –_ fue interrumpido por el mismo pie en la cara, y reboto como una roca (si saben lo que es mejor) y zabuza se levanto y hizo unos sellos en las manos

Z:muy bien eres mejor que esperaba pero termina aquí **ELEMENTO DE AGUA: GRAN DRAGONES DE AGUA –** de la nada se creo en el mismo rio 2 dragones de agua y fue enviado hasta naruto, todos aguantaron la respiración hasta que…

N: **TECNICAS DE LAS ESPADAS: ESPADAS DE AGUA –** y como dijo eso sus dos espadas fueron cubiertas de agua y corto en 2 los dragones de agua

Z: _oh mierda, no puede ser –_ dijo eso muy preocupado hasta que

N: **HURAKAN DE LAS ESPADAS: GRAN TORBENILLO DE AGUA –** como dijo un gran torbellino de agua fue creado y aplasto al pobre zabuza, pero lo que sorprendió a naruto es que zabuza salió de ahí pero conciente

Z: bien eres muy bueno

N: gracias pero vamos a hacer algo

Z: como que

N: una lucha de espadas, sin técnicas ni poderes vale

Z:mh trato, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto

N: ja¡ ya somos 2 amigo – se preparo para su gran lucha contra zabuza

Los 2 espadachines iban muy rápidos para que los otros ninjas pudieran ver porque solo veían chispas nada más

Los 2 espadachines daban patadas, espadazos, golpes y rada vez se daban un golpe de ellos

Z:tu…eres muy ágil… casi nadie me vence o me iguala… niño eres un excelente espadachín – dijo con cada suspiro de agotamiento

N: gracias pero solo estaba calentando – cuando dijo eso, zabuza estaba sorprendido, admitía que tenia limites pero este niño era una maquina sin descanso, y eso le dio una patada doble mandando a zabuza a otro lado con una neblina muy, pero muy espesa – ahora ríndete y nada saldrá herid- fue interrumpido por unos semons (no se cómo se escribe) hacia el cuello de zabuza – _mh me preguntaba cuándo iba salir el –_ y cuando dijo eso el resto se metió

¿: Gracias por ocuparse de esto, les debo una – dijo eso y se fue

K: bien nos vamos aughh – cayó en el suelo casi inconsciente – he utilizado mucho el sharigan

N: muy bien **CLONES DE SOMBRE **– aparecieron 2 narutos – muy bien nos vamos, tazuna llevanos

T: m-muy bien por aquí – dijo nervioso y a la vez asombrado por la energía del chico

N: _muy bien después de esto vamos a luchar zabuza, y voy a cambiar esta vez las cosas_ – pensó naruto poniendo una sonrisa

**NOTA 3**: uf por fin, lo siento por tardarme de poner el 2, estuve ocupado por la escuela y todo eso y ya saben, ya sé que el anterior fue el más largo pero tengo unas explicaciones:

1: eso fue el entre por el entrenamiento la unión del nuevo equipo 7

2: por las canciones y quería esa parte romántica de naruto y hinata

3: por el guardián de los bosques o Robertson y el entrenamiento de naruto

Bien eso es todo, pero además no sé donde lo terminare en la batalla final después o en el shippuden no lo sé lo pensare un poco ah y ademashabra algunos capítulos más largos y cortos y este y el siguiente serán cortos, adiós y cuídense, los saluda hotday


	3. Chapter 3

(soy nuevo, por si acaso me equivoco)

Hola-hablar normal

_Hola_-hablar en mente

**Hola-**demonios que hablan

_**hola**_**-**demonios que piensan

**JUTSU-**técnicas o poderes

(hola)- ese seré yo en la historia

Nota 1: no soy perteneciente de Naruto o otra cosa relacionada

Capitulo 3: una gran batalla y un gran sacrificio

Hola a todos, lo siento por no escribir es que tenia exámenes de lapso y además que no tenia renta ups pero yo creo (según yo) que este capitulo será dramático bueno no lo se pero sin mas preámbulos aquí comienza

Naruto esta descansando en un árbol con hinata a su lado y viendo como fallaba terriblemente el uchiha, literalmente

Sas: maldita sea porque no funciona soy un uchiha – dijo después que se cayera otra vez

K: tranquilo lo vas a hacer – dijo con una sonrisa de ojo

Sas: y porque ellos no lo hacen eh? – dijo apuntando al uzumaki y a la hyuga que estaba durmiendo en el hombro de naruto

N: bueno dobe nosotros 2 ya lo hicimos a la primera – dijo mirando a su lado derecho al team 8, mientras que kiba se cayo otra vez pero no dijo nada – _jeje que gracioso –_ dijo mirando como shino escalo gracias a sus insectos (no como para hacer trampa sino para mantener el equilibrio).

3 horas después

Naruto y compañía iban a la casa de tazuna para un merecido descanso y una buena cena

Ts(**tsunami)****: **hola como estuvieron con su entrenamiento – dijo la hija de tazuna; mientras que todos decían bien o mas o menos y un uchiha que no dijo nada; todos almorzaron y la cena estuvo deliciosa

Sak: kakashi-sensei porque estamos entrenando – kakashi iba responder pero fue interrumpido por naruto

N: no recuerdas la otra conversación

**FLASBACK**

K: escuchen todos zabuza sigue vivo¡ - dijo gritando a todo pulmon – _espero que tu plan funcione naruto._

Ku: que¡¿ - dijo sorprendida y a la vez asustada

Sak: pero esa anbu no la mato¿ - dijo preocupada

N: en realidad no

Sas: y como lo sabes tonto lo vi bien muerto – dijo eso mientras que su fan lo felicitaba

H: e-en realidad naruto tiene toda la razón – dijo apoyando a su novio

Ku: como lo sabes – dijo sorprendida

H: bueno cuando esa anbu le penetro esos semons active mi byakugan y lo que me sorprendi fue que su corazón dejo de latir, pero su chakra aun circulaba en su cuerpo

Ku: como lo sabe, tu padre te enseño¿ - dijo sorprendida por la decisión de su padre de hinata (si no lo saben porque vean el manga o la serie)

H: no el que me entreno fue… - dijo sonrojándose mientras miraba al rubio

N: si, fui yo quien la entreno con su byakugan – dijo salvando a su hinata

Ku: pero como – dijo preocupada por ya saben que

N: bueno fue difícil tu sabes como tengo que imitar los órganos humanos

kU: vaya eso es

k: ya vasta esto lo de zabuza es mas importante

sak: y que haremos¿ - dijo preocupada – si el lo venció una vez lo podrá hacerlo verdad

n: si lo podría

k: pero el punto es, si el no esta quien los protegerá – interrumpió a naruto mientras señalaba a hinata como respuesta – bueno ella también es mas o menos como naruto pero si no esta que harán, antes que me pregunten van a entrenar en el control de chakra

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Sak: ha ya recuerdo.

Paso lo noche y todos se fueron a us abitaciones, desgraciadamente abian pocas y es por eso que se dividieron asi: kiba con shino; kakashi con kurenai (con un muro de almuadas claro) y naruto y hinata (con un poco de protesta de kurenai por que no sabia que eran novios) y mientras que sasuke y sakura en habitaciones diferentes.

Mientras que con nuestra pareja faforita, hinata esta recostada en el pecho del rubio un poco roja por donde esta la cabeza, y mientras que el rubio le acariciaba el cabello y decía un ``buenas noches`` a los dos y un besito naruto no dejo de pensar en una cosa

N: _no se que hare cuando zabuza y haku vivan – _pensaba una solución para ellos dos

Mientras en la casa de zabuza

Z: mp ese tonto de gatou es un bobo por que no me dijo que había un espadachín ¡y lo peor es mejor que yo auch¡ - dijo eso mientras que el anbu o haku le curaba el brazo que estaba una herida de la espada del joven

Ha(haku): tranquilo zabuza-sama lo vas a lograr dentro de una semana – decía eso mientras se impactaba por el combate de esos 2 espadachines

Z: mp como sea – decía eso como si no le importaba ya que haku ya estaba acostumbrada – _haku si supieras la verdad de todo ese entrenamiento – _pensaba eso triste mientras miraba a haku triste que no se percato su jovencita estudiante (bueno ya sabran porque en las notas)

1 semana después

Ya paso una semana para naruto y compañía, mientras recordaba esa practica de haku de los seres queridos y para protegerlos cueste lo que cueste y derrepente apareció una niebla

N:ya era hora – decia eso lo mas bajo posible mientras miraba a dos sombras o figuras dentro de la niebla

K y KU: zabuza¡ - dijieron gritado a la misma vez

Z: hola hatake y tu niño listo para la segunda ronda

N: siempre señor – dijo eso mientras que los dos sacaban sus espadas

Z: pero no se conmigo sino será con ella – dijo apuntando adelante mientas que daba una patada a sasuke por accidemte creyendo que era naruto pero no importaba eso

N: auch eso debió doler

Z: haku¡

Ha: lo siento esta niebla es muy espesa – dijo disculpándose

N: no descuida fui yo que me agacha jeje – dijo eso mientras que todo tenían una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

Ha: no importa **TECNICA DEL HIELO: GRAN COLICEO DEL CRISTAL** – dijo eso mientras levantaba de cristales de hielo dentro de sasuke –ven si quieres ve a tu amigo con vida – dijo eso con pura malicia pero para naruto y kakashi esa voz no era eso sino que de miedo por agarrar una vida

K: naruto ayuda a sasuke mientras me encargo de el – dijo eso mientras recibia un ``entendido`` por naruto que se fue en un rayo amarrillo – bien preparate zabuza – dijo eso mientras se preparaba

Z: tu también hatake – el también se preparo

K: kurenai cuida a todos okey – y su respuesta fue un asentimiento por ella

Dentro del muro de cristal

Sasuke estaba adolorido no por las agujas sino por tenes en su sharigan dos puntos y no las esquivaba todas

Sas: maldita pelea como un hombre – dijo eso muy enojado

Ha: lo siento pero no soy hombre soy mujer tonto – dijo eso con una risita pero lo que vio le sorprendió no fue que alguien de afuera se sino como lo utiliza, LO UTILIZO COMO UN ESCUDO HUMANO

Sh(shino): que…hicistes – y cayo rendido

Ha: que hicistes – dijo muy enojada

Sas: el debe estar orgulloso por salarme – sijo con una cara de que me importa

Ha: asi no debe ser mal – no termino su oracio porque ahí estaba el rubio, mientras miraba a shino desmayado o inconciente y por alguna razón no era culpa mia (de haku) porque miraba con una cara asesina a sasuke

N: que hicistes dobe¡ - grito enojado mientras quitaba un sebom en una parte del pecho y estaba consiente pero todos excepto sasuke que se dieron cuenta

Sas: mp tu crees que me importa – dijo mientras que a shino se impactaba por eso pero también se impacto por lo que dijo el rubio

N: tienes suerte que seas de la hoja y mi equipo porque sino – lo miraba como lo hizo con mizuki – te mataria en este instante –a sasuke se sorprendió eso y también que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y que rompió una ventana y se regenero – haku yo se que tu también sabes que shino esta conciente y no quiero meterlo en fuego cruzado **TECNICA DE LA TIERRA: GRAN ESCUDO DIVINO** – al principio no paso nada pero cuando lanzo un kunai se levamto un gran muro de roca de protección – shino será como testigo ahora comencemos – dijo preparándose y también saliendo de su sorpresa se metió en un espejo.

Haku lanzaba seboms de arria, abajo, derecha ,izquierda en pocas palabras lo lanzo por todas partes, pero lo que sorprendió no fue que la roca proteguia al probe de shino mientras se levantaba sino como fue que naruto en menos de un pestañear esquivo o utilizo sus espada como defensa hacia los seboms

Ha y sh: _increíble –_ pensaron a la misma vez como se defendia naruto

N:bien creo que es mi turno **BLADE KYUBI** – de repente sus dos espadas convocaron 2 garras de kyubi y destrozo a cada cristal – aun no he terminado (si alguien jugo naruto ninja storm 2 es como una técnica suprema pero solo para dañar al exterior es decir solo moretones o algo parecido) – mientras agarro a haku con una garra lo trajo hacia el y le dio una patada al estomago de haku la lanzo en vez de utilizar su rassengan de dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza que rompió la mascara – haku detente ya porfafor

Ha: recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos en el medio del bosque naruto – dijo levantándose y como respuesta una afirmación – yo tengo un ser querido que protegen también – dijo mientras escuchaba como mil pajaros volaban es mi señal adiós naruto – dijo desapareciendo

N:_a no, no lo haras_ – se fue en un rayo lo mas rápido que pudo

Mientras con zabuza y hatake

Zabuza se estaba preparando su muerte hasta que vio algo que no quiso que viera era haku enfrente de el por su vida

Z:_ HAKU VETE DE AQUÍ¡ -_ dijo mirando y rezando para que no la mataran y fueron escuchadas porque el rubio apareció inminentemente desviando el chidori de kakashia

K: que estas hacien¿ - dijo sorprendido

N: zabuza – dijo mirándolo muy serio – esto tu querías – a zabuza le sorprendió no que le pregunto sino como lo hizo – a caso tu quieres ver a tu aprendis muerta o que

Z: yo…yo…solo quería dinero para mantenernos no…no quería esto – dijo sosteniendo las lagrimas sabiendo que hubiera pasado si el rubio no apareciese, pero a haku le sorprendió la persona que es su maestro que la trataba como una arma se preocupaba¿ su respuesta no pudo ser contestada porque se desmayo y la sostuvo shino que estaba débil pero tenia suficiente fuerza para sostenerla, si naruto no estaba loco juraría que estaba sonrojado¿

_APLAUSOS_¿:bien bien bien que tenemos aquí una reunión familiar – dijo un hombre que apareció después que se alejaba la niebla

Z,n,k: gatou – dijieron a la misma vez

Desgraciadamente no estaba solo sino que tenia un pequeño ejercito de bandidos a tras suyo

Gatou: sorprendente no¿

Los perros que invoco kakashi desaparecieron dejando a zabuza libre pero desgraciadamente sus dos brazos estaban dañados

Z: chico dame un kunai – dijo mordiendo las vendas de su cara demostrando a un hobre de por lo menos 35 anos pero pareciendo uno de 25

N: bien – le lanzo un kunai – pero yo también voy a participar esto – dijo desenfundando su espada

Z: chico me harías un favor

N: si cual e – no pudo completar porque le dio una fuerte patada que choco con un muro

Z: lo siento chico – dijo mirando a todos sorprendidos y a esa muchacha hyuga (porque le vio los hojos) corrió hacia el; y corrió enfrentando al ejercito de gatou

Gatou: no se queden parados mátenlo y que lo mate recibirá 500 ryus mas¡ - dijo sudando a la gota gorda.

Mientras dijo eso todos se preparaban pero era imposible porque los atravesaba como si no fueran nada y cada vez que fue penetrado por una espada o lanza pareciera no sentir nada, hasta que su objetivo estaba adelante suyo y lo miraba como si algo malo pasaría y era eso lo que iba a pasar

Gatou: n-no me mates te dare cualquier cosa – dijo asustado

Z: si quiero una cosa – dijo mirándolo – tu vida – y corrió penetrando el kunai el el hombro luego en el pecho donde estaba el corazón y le dio una patada que lo envio directamente al lago; zabuza miro al lago por un momento y se fue cojeando donde estaba haku y se iba a caer pero no ocurrió eso sino fue llevado por naruto mirándolo como ``porque``

Ladron: bueno si alguien no nos paga entonces destruyamos este pueblo va – fue interrumpido por una flecha en su camino que fue lanzado por inari

I(inari): todos vamos a proteger la aldea – dijo eso y todo el pueblo atrás suyo se le unió en un grito de guerra

K: bueno voy a ayudar también **JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA –** y aparecieron 10 de ellos

N: yo también **JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA –** y aparecieron no 10 si no 50; todos los ladrones estaban en shock y se fueron al barco pero algunos se cayeron al agua; haku se despertó viendo a shino pero se solto no por vergüenza sino por zabuza que estaba tirado apoyándose en naruto que al final lo dejo en el piso

Ha: zabuza…zabuza…ZABUZA¡ - grito llorando a alguien quien fue como su padre

Z: h-haku estas bien m-me alegra – dijo sonriéndole a su querida alumna no su alumna sino su hija

Ha: papa porfafor no te mueras – dijo sabiendo el nombre que le puso

Z: no pasa nada hija mia no pasa nada – lo dijo lorrando mientras que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de el espeto sasuke y sakura – chico acercate – naruto se acerco y sabia que le iba a decir algo y se acerco a el par escucharlo, y cuando le dijo se sorprendió y lo miro, y zabuza asintió la cabeza como afirmación y entonces naruto agarro la espada de zabuza y lo puso en su espalda y se acerco donde estaba hinata que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas – haku acercate un poco – haku se acerco un poco mas – tu fuiste una hija que siempre desee

Ha: y tu padre - dijo llorando aun mas fuerte

Z: haku, adiós haku – le dio una ultima mirada a naruto que sintió la cabeza, y finalmente miro a su hija acariciando su rostro – _si nosotros tuviéramos un poco mas de tiempo para hacer una familia como padre e hija –_ pensó eso y finalmente cerro los ojos demostrando que ya no esta entre nosotros

Ha: papa¿ - no hubo respuesta – papa – tampoco hubo – PAPA¡ - lloro encima de su pecho de su padre adoptivo mientras que naruto apretaba fuertemente la mano y hinata estaba llorando por el padre de haku; de repente naruto vio al frente suyo unas flores que volaban y se hacia un circulo alrededor de haku y zabuza, finalmente miro hacia atrás y vio a Robertson haciendo esto como un entierro (1)

3 semanas después

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la muerte de zabuza; haku nunca se fue sino estaba ayudando a construir el puente y si no hacia eso entonces estaba con naruto y hinata ayudándola o en la tumba de su padre rezándole o llorando o al mismo tiempo; naruto llamo a haku para una pequeña reunión

Ha: dime naruto – dijo con tristeza

N: zabuza me dijo una cosa antes de su muerte y me dijo que: dale mi espada a haku y cuidala por mi naruto

haku le sorprendió no por lo que dijo si no que vio una visión lo que dijo y estaba llorando encimo de naruto pero también estaba hinata con el y abrazo a haku para calmarla

n: ten, tu seras la decendiente de zabuza haku – le dio la espada a haku que la acepto sin problemas pero aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos

ha:no…no se que decir sobre esto – dijo abrazando a naruto y a hinata

n: solo una cosa – haku la estaba escuchando pero ella sabia que la iban a agarran como pricionera estaba muy equivocada – puedes irte z otra aldea o puedes venir con nosotros es tu elección – haku pensaba irse pero su padre le confió a el que la proteguiera

ha: no, me quedare con ustedes como mi padre te ordeno que hicieras y… gracias por todo

n: es un placer haku es una promesa – _y será una promesa que lo hare cumplir_

1 semana después

Ha pasado una semana y el puente por fin se contrullo con la ayuda de todos excepto por sasuke que fue obligado por haku como naruto y al final el puente se construyo

I: abuelo como se llamara el puente¿ - pregunto el jovencito

T: bueno al principio lo iba poner mi nombre pero no ahora esa el gran puente – miro a naruto y a haku que creyo ver la silueta de zabuza – el gran puente de naruto y zabuza

**NOTA 2:** bueno le sorprendió eso no bueno talvez hice llorar a una persona o no pero les tengo 2 noticias

1: abra otro episodio igual de dramático pero tipo claro

2: lamentablemente hare solo hasta 10 capitulos no por tiempo sino ese será el final del fic y además el epilogo sera el 11 okey pero además hare otro fic que será muy dramático (no dramático de novela okey sino lo que ponga) pero aun no me he decidido, si tengo la idea será un crossower de sonic y naruto pero aun no tengo un nombre:

Chaos family (o familia del caos como ustedes quieran)

O sonic family

Decídanse okey y manden cpmentarios y si tienen otros nombres dénmelos y a ver si los pongo como selección o no hasta entonces se despide hotday


	4. Chapter 4

(soy nuevo, por si acaso me equivoco)

Hola-hablar normal

_Hola_-hablar en mente

**Hola-**demonios que hablan

_**hola**_**-**demonios que piensan

**JUTSU-**técnicas o poderes

(hola)- ese seré yo en la historia

Nota 1: no soy perteneciente de Naruto o otra cosa relacionada

**NOTA 2:** hola a todos recibí solo 5 rewies (se que es poco, pero poco a poco no?) y voy a responder algunos de ellos

hadez1583: bueno si lees el otro capitulo o ya lo leistes dime como te pareció

LeNashSkoll: bueno lo siento talvez no te pareció para nada como la serie original; pero es mi historia y mi fic pero también soy fanatico de naruto y mandame un mensaje privado que cosas no te gusto por asi decirlo

HiNaThItHa.16241: bueno te pareció una sorpresa no jeje bueno si ya lo leistes el otro te pareció bueno¿

Ahora voy a responder una cosa que deje como misterio en mi capitulo anterior

Recuerda esas flores que apareció alrededor de ellos bueno les dire, eso es como una ceremonia de sepultura para los muertos, es decir que zabuza esta en el mundo espiritual de Robertson o guardian de los bosques que sus almas no son entregadas al shinigami, no sino es enviado a su mundo para que esas almas puedan proteger a sus seres queridos vivos, sip acertaron son como ángeles guardianes y zabuza cuidara de haku aun muerto sorprendente no (fue mi idea)

Bueno comencemos con la otra historia

Capitulo 4: conversaciones y discusiones

Nota 3: no habrá peleas

Naruto estaba saltando de un árbol a otro recordando la charla que tuvo con haku en la noche

Flashback

Naruto estaba viendo el cielo nocturno acostado en un árbol con hinata recostándose en su hombro – _zabuza_ – decia ese nombre en sus pensamientos mientras apretaba su mano con furia y también tristeza por la muerte de el – estas bien naruto – pregunto haku preocupada por el joven por que veía ojos de tristeza en el – si estoy bien haku no te preocupes – suspiro con un agotamiento tanto mental como físico – estas preocupado por mi no¿ - fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Si estoy algo preocupado por tu am…por tu padre – cuando dijo eso sintió una tristeza en el pero se recupero rápido por su sorpresa – tranquilo okey y gracias por… por todo – respondió haku con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – por que las gracias haku¿ - pregunto curioso – por ti y hinata por ayudarme a superar la muerte de mi papa y todo y también por la espada, pensaba que te lo ibas a quedártelo como premio – dijo feliz pero naruto que tenia lagrimas ocultas gracias a su cabello – amp yo no soy sasuke si fuera asi me lo quedaría sin importar nada – la respuesta de ella fue una pequeña risa – además le prometi que te cuidaría, y eso lo hare – dijo serio y haku sabia que hablaba en serio – gr-gracias na-naruto – cuando naruto la miro se sorprendió, no por estar llorando sino que estaba llorando por alegría por las palabras y además lo que sorprendió mas fue que se lanzo a abrazarlo como si fuera un hermanito pero por esa discusión fue escuchada por hinata - haku…no puedo ser tu novio ya tengo una pero si quieres podemos hablar son el viejo para saber que podemos hacer de acuerdo – dijo naruto calmando a haku – que te parece hinata – eso le sorprendió a la jovencita porque no sabia que se entero que estaba escuchando – es una buena idea naruto – dijo eso y volvió a dormir acurrucándose – cuidala naruto – dijo haku sonriéndole – y gracias por todo – y se fue a su pequeño campamento

Si naruto se volteara a la derecha pudiera ver a zabuza sonriendo – _se que lo haras – _y desapareció

Fin del falsback

Naruto recordó eso y tenía una lagrima y una pequeña sonrisa – que te pasa naruto – le pregunto la aji azul – nada solo recuerdo lo de ayer – respondió naruto sabiendo que era eso – tranquilo okey no te preocupes hermanito (1), no te preocupes – dijo haku uniéndose – que tal una carrerita hasta el resto o tienen miedo he – dijo con una alegría como un crio – y que apostamos – pregunto naruto – porque no apostamos el puesto de ramen en konoha que es muy bueno (no se como escribirlo) – respondió hinata – bie que¡¿ - respomdio un histérico naruto – muy bien entonces en sus marcas listos fuera – dijo haku; y tanto como haku y hinata salieron pitando – hey eso no es justo – naruto grito persiguiéndolas

Con el grupo

Donde están esos 3 – pregunto una bien golpeado sasuke en la cara – no presumas tanto amigo – respondió shino muy enojado en su voz por lo del puente – muy bien tranquilicemosnos po – kurenai fue interrumpida por un grito – hurra gane – dijo haku de 1 y hinata de 2 y por mala suerte naruto de 3 - _ ahora tendre que pagar _– dijo por mala suerte naruto – porque tardaron tanto – pregunto su sensei muy curioso – sin comentarios – y salió directamente a la aldea de la hoja

2 horas después

El tea estaban llegando a la aldea y se separaron todos excepto naruto, hinata y haku llendo a la torre del hokage – hola viejo – dijo un alegre naruto – hola naruto entonces este es la jovencita que me hablaste kakashi¿ - pregunto el hokage – si sarutobi – dijo muy serio – bien naruto según kakashi tienes habilidades que nunca demostrastes, como puedes explicar eso – de repente naruto miro fijo a su sensei pensando que lo iba a matar pero no fue asi si no lo miro diciendo ``bien hecho`` - bien lo tuve en un sueño de mi padre el 4 hokage y ve – pero fue interrumpido – COMO LO SABES – pregunto un histérico hokage – tranquilo ellas 2 ya lo saben – dijo calmando al hokage y indico que siguiera – bueno veras todo ocurrió antes de ser un gennin que me indico todo desde que yo era su hijo hasta lo del secreto – cuando dijo eso lo dijo triste; pero abrió de repente los hojos sabiendo lo que dijo a haku ya lo sabia si no fue hinata que lo miro confundida – cual secreto¿ - pregunto la chica – am bueno es que – fue salvado – muy bien simplemente te creo pero quien te entreno las artes de las espadas – y salió una respuesta – fui yo – respondió un chico de la misma edad de naruto pero lo que sorprendió al hokage fue que casi le dio un infarto – donde salistes – pregunto un histérico hokage – digamos que el puede aparecer en un lugar a otro cuando se de da la gana – respondió naruto muy sorprendido por Robertson por aparecer asi – bueno digamos que nuestros padres lucharon juntos y una que otra pelea amistosa entre ellos

Muy bien responde eso pero quien fue tu padre si se pude saber – pregunto un curioso hokage

Bueno se llama Robertson y yo soy Robertson junior hokage-sama – respondió el muchacho – y además lo conoció cuando nuestras madres hicieron un acuerdo

Que acuerdo¿ - pregunto el hokage

Bueno fue que nuestros hijos se metieran en la academia pero después de lo del kyubi no pudimos…pero después 10 años después estoy aquí entrenando tanto a naruto como a su novia jeje – respondió al hokage

Muy bien eso responde muchas cosas – dijo ahora mirando a haku – según kakashi tu eres la aprendis del demonio de la niebla no es cierto¿ - y su respuesta era una ``si`` por parte de haku – bien tu sabes cual seria el

NO ES JUSTO HOKAGE ELLA ES MI HERMANA AUNQUE NO SEA DE SANGRE O UNA UZUMAKI NO ME IMPORTA SI TIENES QUE MATARLA LO HARAS EN MI CADAVER – dijo interrumpiendo al hokage y a la vez sorprendiéndolo

Yo estoy de acuerdo de naruto – dijo apoyando a naruto

n-no se preocupen por mi naruto y hinata – dijo mirándolos a los dos sosteniendo las lagrimas.

Muy bien ahora lo que iba a decir es que haku te importaría unirte en el team 7 – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – naruto tienes razón por lo que tu dijistes no puedo hacerlo; y además te vas al mismo apartamento de donde esta naruto (en otra puerta claro) de acuerdo – y su respuesta era un si en parte de haku – bien ahora naruto le importa demostrarle a su nueva casa a haku

Si viejo y gracias – dijo dando una pequeña reverencia hacia un hokage sorprendido y todos se fueron

Que te parece mmm – pregunto un kakashi sonriendo

Cuando dijistes que naruto había cambiado pensaba que era una broma pero se que no – dijo feliz por su sobrino adoptivo – gracias kakashi – y cuando dijo eso no estaba

30 minutos después

Naruto y compañía estaban dirijiendose a la nueva casa de haku y le gusto pero por saber que su padre no estaba se sintió un poco triste; naruto y hinata la dejaron sola con sus pensamientos y naruto estaba llevando a hinata a su casa porque pasaron como 2 horas platicando lo que iban a hacer y su entrenamiento de Robertson con la practica de su espada; justo afuera de la casa de hinata se dieron a escondidas un beso de despedida y hinata se fue corriendo a su casa

_Ahora el plan_ – dijo entrando a la mansión hyuga con Robertson a atrás suyo entrando

Hiashi hyuga estaba caminando alrededor de la mansión sin ninguna molestia – hola como estas – hasta ahora

Naruto que estas haciendo aquí y los guardias donde están¡¿ - dijo hostigado por su aparición

Bueno por los guardias están a atrás – dijo señalando algunos hyugas inconscientes – y por lo otro Robertson ahora¡ - dijo gritando

Apareció un joven con la misma edad de naruto – recuerde tu recuerdos hiashi – dijo preocupando al líder y un gran grito (que nadie escucho) sono por los recuerdos de el

Naruto…qu-que paso…que con hinata – dijo suspirando por el dolor que recibió

Tranquilo okey no pasa nada; mira esto ocurrió – y le explico todo desde el viaje hasta hoy en dia – hiashi que pasara por el consejo – dijo preocupado por el pasado y por hinata del sello

El consejo decidió que ere muy poderosa y la van a sella – dijo hiashi con furia

QUE¡¿ - grito naruto; y lo que no supo fue que hinata estaba escuchando lo del sello – NO PUDEN HACER ESO SOBRE MI CADAVER LO HARAN ESE MALDITO CONSEJO – grito furioso sorprendiendo a hinata

_s-se preocupa por mi –_ pensó una sonrojada hinata.

Por eso vamos a hacer una cosa, hinata puedes salir – dijo Robertson sorprendiendo a los 3

Padre n-naruto e-eso es cierto – dijo mirando fijamente a los 2 hombres

Hija lo siento pero es cierto – dijo triste sorprendiendo a su hija – y ahora que haremos – pregunto mirando al amigo de naruto

Que se vaya con naruto es la única forma – dijo sorprendiendo a todos y a hinata se puso roja como tomate

Y que haremos si preguntan he – pregunto hiashi

Fácil que esta entrenando en un entrenamiento especial con su equipo que necesitan mucha concentración que te parece la idea hinata.

Es una b-buena idea Robertson – dijo mirando a un sonrojado naruto por la idea

Bien hinata te mandare tus cosas mañana y naruto – dijo mirando serio al joven – cuídala bien – y su respuesta fue in ``si`` por parte de naruto

En la casa de naruto

Naruto, hinata y sin Robertson estaban llendose al apartamento del joven; estaban en la casa

Bueno puedo dormir en el sofá y tu duermes en la cama – dijo mirando a su novia

n-no naruto p-podemos dormir juntos s-si quieres – dijo sonrojada y al mismo tiempo naruto.

Pero no quiero incomodarte hinata – dijo sonrojado

No me incomoda naruto – dijo un poco nerviosa

B-bien podemos hacerlo vayámonos a la cama

Los 2 se acostaron en la cama mientras se acostaban hinata le pregunto

Naruto que es ese secreto – dijo recordando la pequeña discusión con el hokage

Bueno…veras – fue interrumpido

Naruto si no quieres no me lo digas – dijo sonrojada no por la cercanía sino estaban acostados en la misma cama

No te lo tengo que decir…recuerdas cuando el kyubi ataco – y la respuesta fue un asentimiento – no fue asi que ocurrió veras el 4º hokage o mi padre no mato al kyubi era muy poderoso asi que…el no tuvo otra opción sellándolo en un bebe…y ese bebe era yo – dijo al final triste y preparándose la respuesta de su novia

Para hinata se sorprendió por eso ya todo esta resuelto porque naruto estaba solo o no tenia padres o los profesores no le prestaban atención a las preguntas de el y además que a veces lo veía por ahí golpeado y llorando esa era su respuesta el era el jinkuriki del zorro, lo que sorprendió a ella fue que cerro los ojos de naruto, al pricipio no supo porque , hasta que lo supo el esperaba que le gritase por ser un monstruo o algo peor

Para naruto cuando dijo eso esperaba los gritos o algo peor, pero lo que sorprendió fue que hinata lo abrazo mas fuerte, no un abrazo de lastimar, no, sino fue un abrazo cariñoso

No me importa si ere un jinkuriki o no tu eres naruto uzumaki el chico que me enamore y…lo siento por no estar contigo antes –dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte que antes – ahora tengo una razón mas para estar contigo naruto – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de el, se acercaron un poco y al final se besaron; cuando se termino ese beso de 5 minutos por parte de naruto hinata estaba acostada en el pecho desnudo de naruto acurrucándose mas para tener un poco de comodidad; pero lo que no supo fue que ese fue un clon porque naruto estaba en una pequeña reunión afuera de la aldea

En ese instante en un lugar cerca en el puente de naruto y zabuza

Abian 2 sujetos con capas con nubes rojas (sip es el AKATSUKI) que estaban esperando a alguien sentados en un árbol

Oye amigo donde esta esa persona que te mando esa carta – dijo un hombre pareciendo como un hombre tiburón

Va llegar tranquilo kisame(2) que va legar por que según la carta decia alguien de tu aldea va a hablar – respondió ese hombre con unos ojos rojos de sharigan

Si lo se pero por donde – dijo con poca paciencia

Aquí estoy – dijo un muchacho con ojos azules y el pelo amarrillo como el sol; para kisame sabia que era el portador del 9 colas pero cuando miro a su compañero pareciera que viera a su pequeño hermano al frente suyo

Itachi que te pasa – pregunto preocupado kisame

Na-naruto – de repente miro a sus dos lados – que estas haciendo aquí

Bueno no puedo ver a mi hermano mayor o no – dijo sorprendiendo a kisame

Tu su hermano ja no me hagas reir muchacho lo que yo se el solo tiene un hermano y es uchiga y tu no – dijo confundido y a la misma vez con burla

A si tu que traes hombre tiburón – dijo con emoción y a la misma vez enojo a kisame

Niño zorro

Hombre tiburón

Niño zorro

Hombre tiburón

NIÑO ZORRO

HOMBRE TIBURON

Itachi estaba viendo esto con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime, pero un sonido lo atrajo y literalmente es un joven de la misma edad de naruto comiendo palomitas

Quieres¿ - pregunto gracioso el muchacho y sin mas preámbulos itachi estaba comiendo viendo el pequeño espectáculo hasta que

NIÑO TIBURON

HOMBRE ZORRO

Pararon y se miraron mutuamente

QUE DIJISTES – dijieron a la misma vez – NO ME IMITES – e iba a comenzar otra pelea hasta que…

Ya es suficiente de teatro, vaya parecieran marido y mujer – dijo Robertson y los 2 lo estaban mirando de ``ya cállate``

Bien naruto porque estas aquí si se puede saber – dijo muy serio

Bueno no puedo saber como esta mi hermano mayor o no¿ - dijo como sarcasmo; itachi suspiro pero él quería saber algo mas

Naruto como esta sasuke – dijo mirando pero lo mas extraño fue que el solo miro a un lado pensativo

Quieres saber las buenas, las malas o las peores – dijo sorprendiendo a itachi

Las buenas – dijo rezando interiormente

Bueno las buenas es que esta vivo – eso alegro a itachi – las malas es que tiene una conducta como el de un uchiha – eso no alegro a itachi pero a la misma vez no quiere saber lo ultimo – y lo peor es que…es un engreído que pareciera que todo lo que mira seria suyo o algo parecido – kisame eso es mala suerte porque sabia que itachi pensaba que sasuke iba cambiar los uchihas pero desgraciadamente no va a hacer – bueno lo siento por eso

Tranquilo no pasa nada, creo que es por mala suerte – dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa – pero además de eso por que estas aquí – dijo curioso

Simple para que ustedes sean nuestros espias por AKATSUKI – dijo sorprendiendo a los 2 hombres

Como lo sabes¿ - pregunto kisame

Me lo dijo un pajarito – dijo riéndose – pero bueno ya que naruto sabe que es un contenedor es para tener un ventaja si quieren – pregunto viendo a los 2 hombres

De acuerdo lo aremos – dijo itachi mirando a su compañero

Bien bien lo hare – dijo mirando a su compañero

Gracias hermano nos volveremos a ver – y se fue en un rayo amarrillo

Nos volveremos amigos mios – y desaparecion en una pequeña bomba de humo

Vámonos – y los dos se fueron a la guarida

**NOTA 3:hola ** a todos es un placer por fin termine jeje bueno ahora responderé creo unas dudas

1:si recuerdan por que lo llamo hermanito a naruto, es simple ya que después de la muerte de su padre naruto fue el mas cercano y por eso lo llama hermanito o hermana por parte


	5. Chapter 5

(soy nuevo, por si acaso me equivoco)

Hola-hablar normal

_Hola_-hablar en mente

Hola-demonios que hablan

_hola_-demonios que piensan

JUTSU-técnicas o poderes

(hola)- ese seré yo en la historia

**NOTA 1:** bueno no he recibido ninguna respuesta del otro fanfic u otro comentario; pero bueno todo a su tiempo. Además no pude hacer otro capitulo por los exámenes de lapso y que tenia que estudiar pero prometo que en las vacaciones de julio lo hare

**NOTA 2:** mucho de ustedes se preguntaran por que no kisame ataco a naruro esta es la respuesta (no lo pude en el otro capitulo por tiempo)

(2):kisame ya sebe el plan de itachi lo de la infiltración y se le unió por que también esta de infiltrado (bueno es mi historia no me lo critiquen)

**NOTA 3:**si ustedes se preguntan por qué sasuke es así sabrán la respuesta en este capítulo y COMENZEMOS

UNION DE VIEJOS AMIGOS Y LOS EXAMENES CHUNINS

Naruto estaba caminando esperando a alguien – HEY TU MOCOSO VE A DONDE ANDAS – y lo consigio

Konohamaru choco con alguien y ese alguien lo estaba levantando del suelo por su chaqueta, y uno de ellos le estaban hablando – muy bien mocoso des

ALTO AHÍ – fue interrumpido por una nueva voz – Donde estas y quien eres – pregunto él hombre con los maquillajes – si fuera tú lo bajaría, por 2 razones, y una de ellas es que ese niño es el nieto del hokage – eso asusto al hombre y también a la mujer que estaba atrás, y solto al niño – y cual es la segunda he¡ - dijo con mucho animo – yo – dijo apareciendo de la nada alfrente suyo dándole un susto de muerte al joven – quienes son ustedes¿ – pregunto naruto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El joven se levanto del suelo – Kankuro – dijo presentándose – y yo temari – dijo sacando su abanico de la espalda

El no está solo – dijo apareciendo en una bomba de humo hinata – es cierto – dijo apareciendo de la misma forma haku

Los 4 estaban mirándose hasta que – muy bien paren o los mato – dijo un joven con una calabaza en la espalda, lo que no impreciono (excepto por naruto) fue que no apareció en el árbol, fue como lo dijo

El joven cuando bajo deñ árbol miro fijamente a naruto – me llamo gaara tu como te llamas – dijo muy frio como el hielo

Me llamo naruto, naruto uzumaki, gaara – dijo un poco mas fuerte – _se me olvido que eras frio antes de nuestra lucha – _**eso es cierto naruto pero recuerda también que el demonio de gaara está siendo controlado por un monje loco gracias a su padre – **_mejor ni me lo recuerdes viejo amigo_

Mhhh naruto bueno tu…seras mi presa – dijo llendose hasta que algo lo distajo en una esquina – ustedes sigan ire ocuparme algo – dijo yéndose y a la misma vez asustando a sus dos hermanos

En la esquina

Gaara estaba buscando una víctima para vaciar su hambre (o sed según por ustedes) hasta que

Te tengo – dijo naruto agarrando a gaara por la espalda – ahora Robertson¡ - dijo gritando y preocupando por la arena hasta que apareció

Recuerdes tus recuerdos gaara – dijo mirándole a sus ojos y naruto lo solto no por la arena sino que estaba recibiendo sus recuerdos del pasado

Ha…ha…na-naruto – dijo recuperando el aire hasta que paso – naruto¡ estas bien que paso

Muy bien te lo voy a responder okey bueno veras – le dijo todo

Y ahora que haremos – pregunto gaara – le podemos darles los recuerdos a mis hermanos no - dijo mirando fijamente a Robertson

Lamentablemente no, no puedo – dijo quitando las esperanza del rojizo – además hay algo más importante que esto – dijo muy serio y a la vez asustando a naruto

Qué cosa Robertson¿ - dijo preocupado naruto

Qué cosa¿ - pregunto gaara muy confundido

Bueno verán cuando fue programado el equipo 7 presentí algo muy raro – dijo muy serio

Qué cosa¿ - pregunto muy serio naruto sabiendo que esto no es broma

Si no me interrumpieras – dijo mirándole – bueno sentí un cambio de energía y antes que pregunten sentí que no eramos los únicos que viajamos a travez del tiempo

Quien¿ - pregunto muy preocupado

Eso es lo malo no lo se; pero presiento que fue sasuke, eso explicaría su cambio de actitud pero eso solo es una posible teoría – dijo muy serio por esa tal teoría

Bueno y ahoa que aghhh – grito gaara por un tremendo dolor

**Naruto meteme a la mente de gaara ahora –** dijo gritando y a la vez que naruto agarro la cabeza de gaara y le metió el chacka del kyubi – **AHORA SACALO **– naruto jalo hacia afuera y le impresiono no fue que Robertson le ayudo sino que sacaron fue alguna especie de monje

**Que me paso **– o talvez un monje loco – ** tú –** dijo apuntando el dedo hacia naruto pero desgraciadamente Robertson lo agarro antes que pudiera agarrarlo

**TECNICAS DE LAS SOMBRAS: GRAN DESTIERRO DEL ALMA MALIGNA** – cuando hizo esa técnica se hizo el monje se elimino y aparentemente no será visto jamás.

**Ghhh que me paso – **pregunto Shukaku – **mmm aparentemente me sellaron mal - ** shukaku hizo un nuevo sello (como el de naruto pero para el claro)

Ghh que me pazo – pregunto garra – **hola como estas mi carcelero – **dijo como un vaquero – qu-que paso

Te sacamos el monje loco que metió tu padre gaara-san aparentemente tu demonio te va a ayudar – dijo como respuesta una cara de sorpresa – bueno tienen que irse el examen los esperan jeje – dijo desapareciendo

Bueno nos veremos – dijo despidiéndose gaara

Si hasta luego, y además tienes que seguir lo que hiciste tu al principio okey excepto lo de rock lee okey

Bien – respondió gaara pero desapareció naruto

La torre de los exámenes

Naruto, hianta y sasuke (haku no pudo por que deben ser 3 genins y ahora es una anbu por el hokage) caminando hasta que naruto se llevo a hinata a las escaleras

Que paso¿ - dijo extrañada

Utiliza el byakugan hinata – dijo naruto

Okey **byakugan **– dijo sorprendiéndose no por la técnica sino por el genjutsu de la puerta – entonces eso signi-

Significa que el examen comenzó ahora vámonos – dijo subiendo las escaleras. Subieron las escaleras hasta que vieron a sasuke subiendo hasta que

Alto ahí dijo rock lee - (solo por naruto) dijo un joven con una vestimenta de color verde muy pero muy rara – quiero enfrentar a uno de ustedes – dijo mirando a los 3

A mí a un uchiha – dijo muy seguro

No – dijo enfadando a sasuke – sino a él – dijo apuntando a naruto

Porque a mi – dijo muy extrañado – pero bueno sería muy bien un calentamiento muscular – dijo quitándose la espada de su espalda y se le entrego a hinata

Tanto naruto como rock lee estaban mirándose, hasta que – toma esto – el joven de ropas verdes desapareció y le iba a darle un puñetazo pero no le llego sino fue bloqueado por el brazo de naruto y le dio un puñetazo al estomago que lo mando al otro lado – buen golpe pero no es suficiente – dijo desapareciendo y naruto le dio un golpe al estomago que lo mando al aire y rock lee estaba atrás suyo (como el anime) pero le sorprendió fue que naruto desapareció antes de agarrarlo, y apareció atrás suyo agarrando su espalda – te tengo – dijo agarrando con los 2 brazos y piernas lo iba a estrallar hasta que fue interrumpido

Alto ahí – dijo separando a los 2 gennins – rock lee te dije que no utilizarías ese movimiento hasta los próximos exámenes

Pero gai-sensei no lo utilice, el lo utilizo – dijo señalando al joven naruto

Eso es cierto lo llamo **SEPULTURA MAESTRA: LA GRAN SEPULTURA**; nos vemos luego amigos – dijo llendose con su equipo

Cambio de escenario

Después del pequeño combate se fueron al piso 3, y se encontraron con kakashi justo en la puerta

Porque se tardaron tanto ¿ - pregunto un poco molesto

Un combate de practica nada más – dijo restándole importancia

Bueno buena suerte a los 3 – se aparto de la puerta mientras que le equipo 7 se adentraba (excepto por naruto) a lo desconocido

Hinata se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad de genins que había en el salón, y pensaron que estaban solos – hola chicos – o tal vez no

Ese grito era de kiba con los 9 novatos reunidos con él – aparentemente los 9 nos metimos en el examen genin ¡asombroso no¡ - dijo muy contento con una pisca de nerviosismo

Cuidado con lo que dices amigo o será tu fin – dijo una voz o mejor dicho un chico aparentemente unos años mas mayor que ellos

Y quien eres tu cuatro ojos – le gruño al pobre chico

Me llamo kabuto y esta no es la primera vez que lo hago – dijo un poco nervioso por el comentario

Esta es tu segunda vez¿ - pregunto sakura un poco confundida

Nop, es mi séptima – dijo muy pero muy feliz por ello

Aparentemente eres un estúpido o un cobarde… que problemático – gruño muy amargado Nara – esto será más difícil – dijo lamentándose por estar aquí

Bueno pero le explicare esto, están son mis cartas, y antes que pregunten son cartas de información que solo pueden ser utilizadas por mi charka (el resto es como el anime hasta el examen mismo y la presentación del bosque de la muerte ahora pasaremos a la pelea de orochimaru que si eso había cambiado)

Kukuku que le parece, el uchiha es más débil que pensaba – dijo muy seguro de si mismo después de morderle el cuello

Olle cerebro de serpiente – dijo nada más ni nada menos que naruto uzumaki el jinkuriki de konoha desenfundando sus espadas y a la vez aterrizando

Aparentemente aquí esta el pequeño zorro – dijo mirándolo muy aburrido – espero que me diviertas mocoso – dijo no tan preparado para luchar. Que error

El combate comenzó con orochimaro invocando a la serpiente esperando que lo acabase, pero lo que sorprendió es que el rubio no huyo si no corrió hacia la serpiente y lo más asombroso fue que con sus espadas, literalmente, lo corto por la mitad y siguió hasta darle una buena patada que lo lanzo hasta un árbol, no rompiéndolo si no mas bien dejándolo con un tremendo hueco muy profundo – no he terminado – hiso varios sellos hasta que – **ELEMENTO DEL FUEGO: GRAN FUEGO DEL FENIX** – dijo expulsando un gran fuego de su boca mientras que misteriosamente se transformaba en un gran fénix de fuego que se dirigía peligrosamente a orochimaru que lo acertó a un chorro de lodo¿. Mientras pasaba fue agarrado por orochimaru – eres un mocoso muy interesante pero aquí se acaba – le dijo muy enojado e interesado por el niño – ahora veras **TECNICA DEL SELLADO: 5 SELLOS – **pero lo extraño era que no sentía la piel del rubio o por lo menos el estomago, y cuando miro su mano se impresiono, era una cola, UNA COLA DE CHARKA ROJO – jejej quieres ver al kyubi – dijo muy feliz – aquí lo tienes¡ - grito mientras expulsaba charka del kyubi o mejor dicho una cola de él, fue suficiente para empujar la mano hacia atrás y a la vez desacere del jutsu, aun no terminaba, mientras que la cola lo agarraba y literalmente lo lanzaba fuertemente hacia al árbol – kukuku es impresionante pero bueno adiós mocoso _como este chico me ganara_ – desapareció un poco tedioso por el niño

Mientras se retiraba con su equipo o por lo menos 1 consiente (el resto es como el anime hasta los premilitares menos 2)

Naruto veía a su competencia: kiba

Bueno vamos a hacer rápido esto – mientras golpeaba con el puño con el otro – prepárate **TRANFORMACION BESTIA-HUMANA – **se akamaru se transformo igualito a kiba. Y comienza su pelea

Kiba con akamaru fueron primero en darle un golpe pero lo que impresiono fue que lo había esquivado muy rápido mientras que lo ofendía como "lento" o "tortuga" – ya deja de moverte naruto – y al final naruto se dejo de moverse pero en ves de que le den, golpeo a kiba con e puño y akamaru con el pie mientras se destranformaba otra vez a un perrito – maldito **TSAGUGA –** fue directamente con la tecmica esa pero en un segundo naruto no estaba sino arriba con un rasengan en la mano que lo golpeo no tan fuerte como para partirle en dos la espalda, pero si para debilitarlo

Los medico lo traían mientras que naruto le entregaba a akamaru a su dueño – gracias – dijo el inizuka muy débilmente – tal vez otro día nos enfrentemos la próxima que te parece eh¿ - pregunto y recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio

Mientras se retiraba los próximos combates se adentraba: neji vs hinata

Neji estaba mirando con el byakugan activado – mejor ríndete antes que te humille al frente de tu equipo – le dijo muy molesto – talvez tengas razón – muchos se sorprendieron – si fuera mese atrás pero ahora no – dijo mirando con el byakugan activado y comenzó la pelea de los hyugas

Neji ataco primero y hinata se defendió muy bien, si se viera con ojo inexperto parecieran que estuvieran bailando, pero con ojo experto se veía que se mataría entre ellos dos, sobretodo a neji; el chico bajo la guardia de su brazo y le dio justamente ahí y lo hizo retroceder – como – pregunto histérico – como pudiste eres una debilucha no deberías drame¿¡ - dijo muy histérico – tu destino seria perder¿¡ - grito mas fuerte buscando una explicación lógica de eso – es simple – dijo mirándolo – soy fuerte no por destino sino que me he hecho fuerte por mi espíritu y valor que tengo hacia mis compañeros – dijo muy alegre por eso – pero eso no explica esto¿¡ - - es simple solo quiero que vuelvas como antes - - como que antes¿¡ - - que pensaría hiazsi ahora que como actúas y sobre todo que caminos estas caminando – dijo muy sabiamente, mientras que neji lo comprendía mientras veía flas back de su padre y sobre todo mirando sus manos – que… he… hecho – dijo muy aterrado, miro a hinata asta que – gracias hinat - sama - dijo mientras caia inconsciente y la ganadora fue hinata por eso

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Termine al fin pero tengo noticias buenas y malas.

La bueno es que por fin elegí un nombre para mi próxima histora (pero no se lo dire claro) pero la mala fue que me tarde por el internet y por la escuela por los exámenes y todo eso y la otra seria que sino termino esto hasta julio lo dejare como cancelación-adopción por eso si no lo termino a tiempo pero bueno así es la vida bueno chao nos vemos los saluda hotday


	6. Chapter 6

(soy nuevo, por si acaso me equivoco)

Hola-hablar normal

_Hola_-hablar en mente

Hola-demonios que hablan

_hola_-demonios que piensan

JUTSU-técnicas o poderes

(hola)- ese seré yo en la historia

**NOTA 1:**sorprendente no¿, bueno se que ustedes (la mayoría) se preguntaran "porque no pusiste el resto del examen chunin" sencillo, fue que no tenia muchas ideas y además es la misma historia como el original (el resto es mío) bueno sin retrasarles mas aui va el capitulo

Reencuentros y el examen final

Felicitaciones jóvenes ninjas pasaron el examen final – dijo muy orgulloso el tercer hokage – pero el examen chunin no va a continuar hasta dentro de un mes

Que¿¡ - grito uno de los ninjas (ya sabrán quien es) – porque dentro de un mes y no ahora¿¡

Es simple – dijo muy calmado y sorprendido por la actitud del uchiha – es para sacar nuevas habilidades dentro de ese mes y también para que nadie tenga una cierta ventaja hacia su oponente – dijo muy serio – bueno jóvenes ninjas nos veremos dentro de un mes y buena suerte – cuando termino tanto el hokage y los junins, y los genins se fueron para entrenar o para descansar sus fatigados músculos por el examen chunin

OOOOOOOO

QUUUEEE¿¡ - fue un grito que literalmente se escucho toda la aldea – kakashi-sensei no me puedes dejar con este ebusi – dijo mintiendo porque gracias a él encontró a su padrino jiraiya o mejor dicho (como él le decía) sabio pervertido – por favor entréname con usted, no con él – dijo sabiendo que iba a pasar

Se escucho una bola de humo y salió un tipo con lentes negros que literalmente no le puede mirar el color de los ojos o mejor dicho no le podía verle los ojos

Muy bien, yo soy ebusi el jonin que te va a enseñar _este chico es el prisionero del zorro mmm será interesante – _lo dijo mientras miraba al joven ninja al frente de él

Muy bien ebusi vamos a hacer algo – dijo algo presumido

Así, como qué ¿ - dijo muy interesado

Si me alcanzas tu serás mi sensei – dijo muy contento – pero si no me alcanzas no me vas a entrenar, hecho ¿ - dijo tendiéndolo la mano

_Un reto muy sencillo _hecho – dijo tendiéndole la mano

Bien sallonara- dijo desapareciendo en un pof y dejando a un sebusi en shock

Un clon de sombra y se fue por la ventana – dijo y señalo por la ventana que se fue naruto y por un instante ebusi

000000000000

Ha pasado una hora y paso muchas cosas

Ebusi lo encontró

Encontró a un pervertido

Y al final se quedo inconsciente por ese pervertido

Que más se puede pedir ¿

Oye que te pasa, golpeaste a mi sensei, pervertido – grito muy enfadado y a la vez conteniendo las lagrimas que tenia por ver otra vez a su padrino

Bueno el tuvo la culpa por no dejarme hacer mi "investigación" en paz – dijo un poco enojado un tipo

Y como te llamas sabio pervertido – dijo esperando su respuesta

Hey¡, no me llames sabio pervertido sabes quién soy¿ - dijo muy orgulloso

Mmm nop

…

..

.

Que¡ no sabes quién soy yo – grito muy alto – entonces te lo dire – dijo poniéndose de un pie y además en un pose muy pero muy ridículo – soy el sabio de la montaña, soy el hombre que hace desmayar a las mujeres, soy el que celoso a otros hombres y soy el modelo a seguir de los niños soy jiraiya de los sanins y el súper sabio pervertido – dijo poniéndose en un pose mucho más ridícula

Igual eres un pervertido para mí – dijo casi conteniendo la risa

Bueno lárgate – dijo un poco molesto

Pero enséñame porque con mi sensei pareciera que se murió – dijo muy molesto – además si tu no me enseñas entonces no eres lo que dijiste antes y además solo ere un pervertido (auch) – eso fue la última gota del vaso

Muy bien te voy a enseñar una técnica muy súper – dijo mientras hacia unos sellos – **INVOCACION –** y en un pof apareció una ranota más grande que naruto y ablando de ello naruto estaba babeando con una baba falsa porque ya sabía sobre la invocación , pero el problema fue el sello de invocación de los sapos – muy bien según tu expresión te impresione, mañana por la mañana te lo voy a enseñar – dijo y se fue literalmente saltando con la rana

_Bien es mejor…de lo que esperaba_ – se fue caminanda pero iba a ser una parada importante

OOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba caminando en un bello campo y contemplo a una bella muchacha con una espada gigante en su espalda, mirando a una tumba, naruto estaba caminando por la espalda de esa muchacha hasta que – buenas tardes hermana, como has estado ¿ - pregunto un poco preocupado

Nada, solo mirando a mi padre hermanito – dijo entre sollozos

Bueno haku, zabuza no quería que llorara así verdad ¿ - dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana, mientras que ella comenzó a llorar o mejor dicho quebró y estaba conteniendo las lagrimas desde la muerte de zabuza hasta hoy en día, estaba abrazando mientras lloraba en el hombro de su única familia que tenia – vamos déjalo salir, sácalo todo – mientras decía eso estaba acariciando el cabello de haku para tranquilizarla

Cinco minutos después, que para ellos dos fue una eternidad, haku dejo de llorar – gracias hermanito – dijo mientras se iba a su casa

Mientras naruto miraba a la tumba – fuerte no ¿ - dijo una voz que salía de la nada

Bueno Robertson por fin decidiste salir, donde estabas todo este tiempo ¿ - pregunto un poco curioso

Estaba resolviendo unos problemas pero además no respondiste a mi pregunta – dijo un poco interesado por la respuesta

Si es muy duro, sabiendo que una persona muy importante murió al frente de sus ojos – dijo un poco triste

Esa no es la respuesta, y tu lo sabes – dijo esperando la verdadera respuesta

Bueno veras…es muy de contener

Porque ¿ – pregunto por la respuesta

No lo se…es que ella es como mi hermana y sabiendo que murió alguien muy cercano de ella es muy duro, no solo para ella sino también para mí – dijo entre muy serio y triste

Bueno eso es muy difícil, también para mí – dijo también triste

Porque ¿ - pregunto muy curioso – eres más o menos un dios, como puedes decir eso¿ - pregunto un poco temeroso por la respuesta

Es simple… no soy solamente un dios y además no eres mi primer aprendiz o compañero de batalla que tuve…pero antes que preguntes porque fue que soy inmortal y lo malo de eso es que pasan los años y miras a tus amigos, compañeros y hermanos muriendo al frente de mis ojos…es muy difícil de olvidar – dijo muy triste por eso – esa es la desventaja de ser un inmortal "ver a tus seres queridos morir" es algo muy fuerte, pero además yo siempre aprovecho todas esas oportunidades de conocerlos y formas un lazo familiar que no romperá incluso que pasen los siglos y ellos siempre te velaran, mientras que tú tienes que aprovechar tu oportunidades de pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos, y además abra una sorpresa esperando en el futuro, en tu futuro – dijo muy feliz mientras contaba todo eso

Que sorpresa? – pregunto muy curioso

Ya lo sabrás, en el futuro – dijo mirando una imagen hermosa en su mente(1)

00000000000000

Con jiraiya estaba sorprendido no por caminar por el agua, no por moldear el charka correctamente, no por firmar el contrato de los sapos, si no que sorprendió que la primera fuera a invocar a GAMABUNTA

**Donde estoy –** dijo muy confundido hasta que sintió un peso muy pequeño en su cabeza, miro en su cabeza y era naruto – **naruto eres tu – **dijo un poco contento

Espera como lo sabes – dijo un poco preocupado, por lo menos jiraiya estaba muy lejos para escucharlos

**Mp eres casi idéntico a tu padre y además el guardián me lo dijo –** dijo un poco feliz ver el invocador junior

Jejeje bueno gracias – dijo un poco vergonzoso

**Bueno adiós y espero verte de nuevo naruto** – dijo desapareciendo en un gran pof

00000000000000

Después de eso jiraiya enseño otras cosas a naruto, pero no nos concentremos en eso, porque el examen chunin va a comenzar ya

Nota2:muy triste por eso verdad¿ además eso es verdad sobre la inmortalidad y de las muertes de sus seres queridos, quise aprovechar este tiempo para que las personas que tenga cáncer o una enfermedad mortal que no tenga tiempo, este con sus seres queridos hasta el último día, pero a veces ocurren milagros sorprendentes. Además de eso lo que dijo también es importante (Robertson) porque vi un documental sobre la posibilidad de ser inmortal y si cierta persona hace eso no solo vera el futuro o el mañana (por la ciencia, o por los visitantes) si no también por la perdida de sus seres queridos

Bueno nos veremos y salúdenme y abrasen a sus familias se despide hotday


End file.
